


Unsettling Shores

by Batjokes (Trinket)



Series: Unsettled [5]
Category: Aquaman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Aquaman, Bottom Arthur Curry, M/M, Rare Pairings, Top Black Manta, Top David Hyde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Batjokes
Summary: After a late evening meeting with the Justice League and the 'strange' events that took place there, Aquaman decides to take refuge on a small deserted beach and give himself some time alone having been aroused thanks to the 'display' of a certain pair of couples that just didn't seem able to keep their hands off of each other. Though his interest isn't in them they did set off something.





	1. Private Cove

There had definitely been something going on back at the meeting, Aquaman thought as he recalled the scents that had permeated the room. Sure most of them couldn't smell like he did as they were not Atlanteans or even half Atlantean.

When his gaze had landed on Batman and The Joker, and Superman and Lex Luthor it had hit him. Those _villains_ whether or not they still held the moniker of villain had definitely been doing something to two of the Justice League members. But then they had been invited to tag along.

From what he'd discerned the heroes were not the dominant among their dynamic. As much as Batman had tried to hide what The Joker was doing to him with his cape, it didn't take too large a leap in imagination to guess. Especially not when one took into account how flushed Batman had appeared.

It was easier to tell what Lex Luthor was doing. That he and Superman were there together and like that was even more shocking than when they'd first discovered Batman was _dating_ The Joker back at Richard John Grayson's birthday party where he'd graduated fully from the sidekick known as Robin to his own superhero name, Nightwing.

On his way to his private little beach on Gotham's shores where he'd found a secluded spot underneath a cliff overhang that no one frequented because of the pointy rocks and harsh waves, he stopped at a store.

The entire thing back at the meeting, with all that sexual tension in the air, had gotten to him. It was a bit of a problem hiding one's hard on especially when wearing a certain heroic suit as had been requested for the Justice League meeting.

At least it was late at night and few were out and about as he made his purchase. Once paid for, he left and traveled to the destination he had in mind. In the morning he could pick up the rental car and return to Amnesty Bay.

He climbed down the cliffside, avoided the sharp rocks below in the waters and landed on the sandy beach with a small grassy knoll just beyond and beneath the cliff's overhang

Taking a blanket out of one of the two bags he had he spread it out on the ground and lay down to stare up at the moon and the drifting night clouds.

He pressed the button of his belt and set it aside on the blanket. With the knowledge no one could see him in so dark a spot and that no one ever came so close to the cliffside, and certainly not underneath it due to how difficult and dangerous it would be to even try nudity was not a problem.

He pulled his orange shirt up over his head and added it to the belt. Removed the green gloves and boots before rolling down his pants. A suit he wore nothing underneath as he'd never felt the need to do so when the suit had proven quite enough.

From the other, smaller bag he pulled out a bottle of lube and opening the cap poured it onto his fingers.

Reaching for his cock with his lube slicked fingers he lay back his head and stroked leisurely up and down.

He needed to cum. It had been a few days, no more like a couple of weeks since he'd last been able to masturbate in leisure. He'd not really had time before and with the threat of the nuclear missiles might be busy in the upcoming days were he needed for part of the mission that Atom and The Flash were being sent on. If they couldn't manage it on their own, well he and others on the Justice League would be at the ready to help.

His thoughts of course drifted from that world problem to his current predicament. Wondered too if any JL meeting in the future was going to be so rife with hormones due to the sexual tension brought about by some of its members and their partners.

Shaking his head he dispelled the vision of the JL meeting from his head as it didn't help him to get off.

Opening his eyes he saw the clouds had drifted over the moon, blocking out even much of the moonlight casting the shore in utter darkness.

He could only hear the gentle lapping of the lake against the shore, the strumming of a cricket, the rare croaking sound of a frog, the occasional hoot of a distant owl.

These sounds all lulled him into a sense of security, a further detail letting him know he was alone in his solitude as the cool summer night air breezed on by and ruffled his blonde hair.

With a firmer quicker stroke he pumped his fist up and down the length of his cock.

Closing his eyes once more he tried to picture someone with soft curves, and long flowing hair. But instead, as had been the case on occasion all his thoughts conjured was dark skin, a tall muscular frame, smooth dark head, holding a large helmet and setting it down. Somehow taking off that underwater armor.

He groaned at the image and opened his eyes. Shook his head and halted his hand. “Stop invading my thoughts, Manta.”

With a deep breath and a slow exhale he tried to think of someone else, but kept returning to that figure. His arch-nemesis. Surely it was just because a couple of his friends among the Justice League had someone managed to ensnare or be ensnared by their own enemies. 

Frustrated when Manta's figure came back to view as he closed his eyes again, he shook his head and decided to just go with it. No one had to know after all.

With a moan, he arched up into his hand as he resumed pumping his cock, quick and firm, up and down his length.

Feeling as if he were missing something he sat up and opened the bottle of lube again and poured more onto his fingers.

He so rarely had felt the need to experiment beyond stroking his cock, tweaking his nipples, or caressing his body with his own hands. At that moment, however, he lifted his hips, spread his legs atop the soft warm blanket and brushed his fingertips over his hole.

His teeth bit lightly into his bottom lip. Just that touch sent a jolt of pleasure through him straight to his cock. The image of that particular dark skinned man lingered in the corner of his vision as he slowly pushed his index finger inside past the first ring of muscles. Shuddered at the strange feeling which he'd not indulged in, in some years. Had never felt the need return until as of late.

Perhaps because he'd been too busy and concentrating on so much more. Both as a hero on land, and as a king of the sea of Atlantis – the home of his mother and his half-brother that he felt the need to protect. There where he'd thought he'd found love, but it had been a younger man's wishful thinking. Not to mention he'd never wed someone just because of their title, or while he kept thinking of, longing for something else, someone else. 

Now someone else courted her and he was glad of that, but it was still awkward at betimes and so he'd taken to visiting land more and more and wondering if someone else could handle more and more duties while their true king was ashore wandering the surface.

He pushed his index finger further in, until he hit his third knuckle. Curved the end of his finger and moaned as he caressed that spot of pleasure inside him and wondered how he could have let himself miss out on how that felt - curling his finger against _that_ spot.

* * *

Little did Aquaman know that he lurked in the shadows, watching him with narrowed eyes. Had been about to charge at him when he'd lain down that blanket and started removing his bodysuit.

He'd watched him stroke his cock and felt his own cock twitch. Strange as that was, it had stayed his hand and tempered his anger. Despite having learned much of what he'd thought was true to be a twisted mess, that anger had never quite dissipated and he couldn't let go of that purpose. Not when it had so long been a part of him. 

Yet it had felt _different_ and he hadn't been able to place a finger on how or why it was different. Only that Aquaman remained a permanent fixture as he was still constantly on his mind. But instead of seeing a threat, his smiles infuriated him. Why he couldn't quite discern and figured a fight with the Atlantean King might just help him to discover what it was that had changed.

Of course, he had not expected the lily-white man to arouse him, even the slightest.

But when he lowered his gaze and saw where Aquaman's fingers went next, oh then his cock more than twitched, it ached and strained against the material of his underwater suit. He'd been searching for a buried treasure that was either on that knoll that Aquaman lay upon while pleasuring himself or under the water.

He'd already checked beneath the surface and discovered nothing.

But perhaps, there was a different treasure to plunder that he'd only within the past several minutes become aware of.

After all, what he'd heard had him wondering just who it was Aquaman thought of while he had his fingers thrusting into his ass.

Watched him add another finger and rock his hips.

It was a boon to him that the Atlantean King had not caught on that he actually was not entirely alone.

He licked his lips behind his helmet as he watched Aquaman, Arthur Curry, add yet a third finger. Watched the man stroke himself with one hand and impale his ass with his fingers with the other.

Continuing to keep a watch on him he wondered whether or not he shouldn't sneak up onto the shore and grab him by the wrists after removing his own bodysuit and giving him what he appeared to need. _Cock_.

Those fingers of his surely couldn't be long enough, nor wide enough to truly give him as much pleasure as having a well-endowed cock slamming into him could.

Carefully he removed the helmet of his suit and set it down on a rock where he felt it would be safe, all the better to watch the muscular blonde.

Overhead an owl hooted and swooped above snagging something in its talons.

He took note of Aquaman's pause as he cast his glance upward as if to make certain that he was still alone.

_ He wasn't _ , but he had as yet to notice him in the darkness somewhere off to his left, hidden behind and between some of the jagged rocks as the tide lapped against them, their ebb and flow constant, but not anything he was unused to as a deep sea diver and submarine owner. Although not of Atlantean blood, he had grown up pretty much under the sea and been taught from a young age the ways of a treasure hunter, or as some might call him and his ilk, pirates of a sort. They found, sold, or kept the treasures for themselves rather than hand over the artifacts free of charge to any local governments.

Finders keepers, after all, was their mantra, at least when it came to items long since lost throughout time. Yet the laws were writ that anything lost that was found again had to be returned to the government, if not the descendants of those who'd once lain claim to said treasure and artifacts.

Before his gaze, a living, breathing treasure. He'd not thought of the man born of Atlantean and surface dwelling blood before. Not precisely until that very night and the moments he drew breath after discovering him on that quiet lonely knoll of land underneath the cliff face surrounded by jagged rock and heavy current.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not sure how this is going, but I hope it's a good start? Maybe.  
I do hope you enjoy the start. And feel free to make suggestions about what should happen next at least in the next chapter...


	2. Gauged

Dark eyes continued to watch the blond superhero, naked and aroused. And in watching him felt his own arousal push against the skintight material of his white speedo, stretching it almost beyond its limit.

Setting aside the rest of his usual underwater suit with his helmet, he waded toward the shore. Wanting to gauge Aquaman's – Arthur's – reaction to seeing him in all his glory held captive only by that single scrap of cloth.

Just because the man was stroking his cock and more to the point, thrusting his fingers into his ass didn't necessarily mean he would want just anyone's cock. And those fingers were certainly not as long or as thick as his own thirteen plus inches which strained against the material of the white speedo. Their dampness clung to every muscle, rigid vein, and skin.

Soon, the Atlantean King would take notice of him as was his intent. While he could have remained hidden and left, there was something he needed to know. What he learned then would determine the direction he took.

* * *

Not yet realizing the folly of believing the beach was without witness to his self pleasure, he resumed stroking his cock. Faster and with greater pressure as he thrust his fingers against his prostate. His body shuddered as he neared the edge and dived from some great height, cumming in his hand and feeling the spatter reach as far up as his upper torso.

Out of the corner of his eye, a shadow fell. The moon, it lit up part of the small private beach as the dark clouds drifted away from it.

His eyes widened and his jaw slackened at the sight of the dark muscular figure. Naked save for a white speedo as his gaze traveled from his legs and up.

He gulped at the sight of the dark man's endowment hidden behind a very thin and rather skimpy Speedo. He could only describe the size in his head as mammoth.

There his gaze lingered before he gave his head a shake, his face turning a shade of crimson as he realized he'd been staring, where and at who.

Despite having just reached orgasm his traitorous cock – a quick refractory period he blamed on his Atlantean genetics – half hardened _again_.

Shaking his head he removed his fingers from his ass and around his cock. Grabbed his suit and hurriedly dressed. 

Surprisingly, David Hyde, whom he knew better as Black Manta, didn't move from where he stood so close to shore while the tide lapped against his calves.

Once he was dressed, he felt far less vulnerable even if the embarrassment didn't recede.

He felt he really should not have left his trident in the back of the rental. Not a good move on his part. Then again he'd thought he'd be safe _and_ alone.

As he backed away and found the path he'd taken to get down there, the dark-skinned man called out to him.

“I have never seen you _runaway_ before.”

He turned back around and felt his face heat up again as the man still stood there with only that Speedo on which left nothing to the imagination.

“I don't fight _nude_ and you appear to be at a disadvantage without your armor and helmet.” That was just an excuse. He didn't want him to see how he affected him.

“Pity, we could have had a bit of _fun_, wrestling on the sand.” He walked up onto the sand itself and glanced up to where he'd manage to climb to. “And you've left your blanket and lube here.”

“I'll get them when you leave.”

“You're afraid. What I wouldn't have given to see you behave in such a way _before_.”

His gaze flickered to him and then back up toward the top of the cliff.

Not wanting to be seen as a coward, for he wasn't one, he climbed back down the few feet he'd gotten and walked over to quickly pick up his items and shoved them into their bags.

* * *

Watching the Atlantean King, the superhero Aquaman, he noticed the way the man was already half hard. With _him_ there. Of course, he had noticed that before the man had begun to dress. While the blonde hero had tried his best to hide that detail, he'd been gauging his reaction to his presence and the sight of his large snake sized erection straining against the white Speedo he wore. The only thing he wore underneath that helmet and armor.

Aquaman he took note was trying to hide his arousal, but there was very little the man had ever really been able to hide from him. And although their past reasons for aggression no longer stood on solid footing, he was still a hunter of treasure that the folk of Atlantis considered an enemy. All of them so worried about him stealing their bits and baubles among other things. After all, he'd once, or more than once had tried to destroy their home because of his misplaced anger and hatred.

With that gone and the desire to do harm gone, but his status still as a _pirate_ his goals shifted, but his attentions, though different, had a singular target.

Aquaman. Arthur Curry. Atlantean. King of Atlantis.

But he wanted him _willing_ and despite his cock hardened with desire for the sight he'd beheld of him, he took a few steps back while the man gathered his things.

While the man bent over to grab the blanket and shove it and his other items into his begs he stared at his ass. The green bottoms of his suit were so tight it almost acted as if wore _nothing_. A far too tempting vision.

He reached one hand beneath the waistband of his white Speedo and stroked his cock as he watched the man. Saw the way his ass moved when he walked, sauntered or climbed upward to the top of the cliff.

Seeing the man still at the top, he smirked. He had a feeling he was trying not to sneak a peek back over his shoulder.

He pumped his cock in hand faster and saw the blond turn and glance down from where he stood. 

Those widened eyes had him quickly cumming as he applied more pressure and sped up the jerk of his hand along his length.

When the superhero turned around and hurried to whatever mode of transportation he had acquired, he smirked as he'd laid witness to the bulge of his green bottoms expanding at the very sight of what he was doing.

Now, he just had to make that king, that _man_, that superhero _his _and give him what he had appeared to need so badly there on the beach as he watched him stroke his cock and thrust his fingers into his ass.

* * *

Once in his rental, he shivered and nearly cursed the seas themselves for what had just transpired.

David Hyde – Black Manta – had aroused him. _Fully_. Even after he had just found release. All of it interrupted by his sworn enemy, his arch-nemesis who'd been in pursuit of vengeance for so many years. Until the truth had finally righted everything. But the man, as a treasure hunter, as a pirate, remained a threat to Atlantis as his people felt and he agreed with their sentiment.  
  
But now, he didn't know what to do. The man had not attacked him, but his words had certainly goaded him. Yet he felt as though there were some meaning behind them that didn't have to do with hero and villain. Something he did not care to dwell upon.

Why the dark bald headed man with that huge cock, and he could tell he was rather well endowed without having to see his cock fully nude, was still on his mind he didn't know. Or rather refused to think on the matter lest he stumble on an answer he didn't want to hear and was far from ready for.

With a sigh he leaned back in the seat of the car he drove heading for Amnesty Bay. He wondered if perhaps he might stop at some other beach before stopping back near where he'd grown up.  
  
He found it a bit annoying however that he was hard. He'd gone there to jerk off. While he had, he now sported another erection that strained against the green bottom of his suit made of materials unique to those of the underwater world itself.

For a few hours he drove until his eyes began to feel heavy. He'd not make it back to Amnesty Bay that night though it was only a few more hours out. Instead he turned into the parking lot of a hotel and took with him the cash he had on hand. Kept his trident with him even if they might fear it a weapon. It could not fall into the wrong hands, not that anyone but the royal line of his family could really wield it.

“I'd like a room please.”

“Sure thing Mistah! You're lucky we have three available. Do ya want the single bed or one of the Queens?”

“I think one of the Queens would be more suitable,” a single bed had always seemed a bit too small for his frame, or if he tossed and turned during the night as sometimes happened depending on the dreams, or nightmares, he experienced.

“That's one-hundred thirty-seven eighteen a night Mistah.”

He pulled out his wallet and took out three fifties. “Keep the change.”

“Why thank ya Mistah!” They placed the money in the cash register and turned to the wall where they plucked a key off. “Ya know, ya could stay longer. We've got a mighty fine beach that barely anyone is using right now, what with the local fair and casino all the rage right now.”

“So it's not crowded?” Most beaches were in summer and while he enjoyed some company, there were times the people became just too much. Or there were so many it was difficult to even walk around on the beach without bumping into someone or walking on someone a kid had buried in the sand for giggles.  
  
“Nah. There might be a few surfers, but other than that no one. Not at least until the mobile casino and the fair have left town.”

“I'll consider it. I may stay at least another night. I'll let you know tomorrow evening.”

“Sure thing!”

With that, he took off for the room.

* * *

After swiftly donning his usual armor and helmet he'd found his way up the path. He didn't know where the blond might stop but had a feeling he knew where he headed. As the man always did. _Predictable_. That was in _his_ favor.

So he rented a vehicle of his own. Not preferable to the boats and submarines he preferred, but on land, it would have to do as he drove toward his destination. Even if the man didn't show up there, he could fill his time hunting down treasures.

Thinking of other treasures that were not Aquaman himself, he stopped at a hotel to rent a room.

“Will the beach be very crowded tomorrow?”

“No, Mistah! Not with the mobile casino and the fair in town for the next few days. There will be _some_ people, but far less than usual.”

“Thank you for the information. Now, I do need a room.”

“We have two rooms available. One with a single bed, the other with a Queen size.”

“I imagine the Queen would be more comfortable than the smaller bed.”

“That's one-hundred thirty-seven eighteen a night Mistah.”

He handed them three hundred dollars. “I'll be staying tonight and tomorrow night.”

“Of course, Mistah!” They put the cash in the register and turned to pick a key off the wall and once they turned around reached out their hand and gave it to him. “Here ya go.”

“Thank you.”

As he walked down the hall toward his room, he saw a flash of green and orange just as the man walked into one of the other rooms.

His brows furrowed and then with a slight smile he entered his own room and wondered if he'd run into him in the morning after he'd rested and walked the local beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am getting less good with these chapter titles I think? Help?


	3. Interruption

Arthur tossed and turned in his sleep that night. His body over warm and not from the summer night's heat. Not when the cool wind blew through the crack in the window to cool his dream fevered brow.

Turning onto his stomach, lying naked beneath the light summer blanket he rutted against the mattress beneath as the dark-skinned bald-headed man, David Hyde intruded on his dreams.

He recalled every moment back on that small beach, but with one caveat, in his dream, his _enemy_ reached forward and touched him. Caressed his flesh and reached down to stroke him.

In the early hours of dawn, he groaned as his eyes shot wide open and he felt a wet spot pool beneath where he lay.

Sitting up with a frown he shook his head. Dispelled the imagery of his dreams. Or at least he _tried_ to.

With a sigh, he stood up off the bed and entered the bathroom where he turned on the showerhead and allowed the warmth to rain down upon him and wash away that morning's wet dream evidence.

He could _not_ believe that that had happened. It occurred so rarely and he was certainly not a randy young teenager going through puberty.

Lifting a washcloth he lathered the soap to wash. Clean of all toxins as the water rinsed it all down the drain.

Picking up a small bottle of shampoo he proceeded to wash his hair.

Once completed he turned the water off and stepped out to grab a towel with some reluctance. He did so enjoy the water, but that was his Atlantean half speaking to him of the sea, of home beneath the waves. But it was only half of his nature and the other half was that of land dweller.

He walked over to his bags and pulled out a Speedo. One whose color reminded him of seaweed green and had a subtle scale pattern. Stepping into it he realized how skintight it was. But the better not to fall off during a swim he supposed even if it could be rather telling should his cock decide to show interest in someone on the beach.

It was early yet however and so he pulled on a pair of dark green onionskins and a light green tank top.

He pulled on athletic socks and a pair of sneakers. He'd seen a sidewalk that wrapped around and even managed to cut in front of part of the beach itself.

Leaving his room, key in his pocket he made his way downstairs to the dining hall. The hotel offered an array of cereals, both hot and cold, bagels, muffins, bacon, eggs, sausages, and waffles.

He found a plate, took two eggs, three slices of bacon, one waffle, and a mug of coffee with one sugar and a little bit of cream to one of the tables that had only two chairs.

Sitting down with his plate, silverware, and napkins he stilled when he looked across the room to see the last person he expected to saunter in.

David Hyde was dressed for a morning run as well. And whatever the man wore it was easy to tell he was packing whether or not he was hard beneath those tight jogging shorts of his.

The man had nothing on but those shorts, whatever he wore under them, and his socks and running shoes.

He turned his head to watch him, unable to keep his eyes off him. He tried telling himself that it was just to make sure he wasn't scheming as he'd so often done in their shared history.

The only thing the man did was get his own plate ready. Eggs, grapefruit, bacon, and a mini blueberry muffin.

When David started to turn back around after grabbing a glass of orange juice and a mug of coffee he turned back in his seat and took a bite of what was on his plate.

What he did _not_ expect was for the man to walk up to him and sit across from him in the single opposite chair.

His eyes rounded as he finished the first bite and stared across at him.

“You know, there are many other tables available, right?”

“I know, but I wanted to sit here.”

“Why?” His brows furrowed.

“Because you're sitting here.” He said nonchalantly while picking up his silverware and cutting into an egg.

He glanced around the room, not quite knowing what to do or what to think about what the shirtless man said.

However, as more guests of the hotel began to enter the room for breakfast he resigned himself to having him present.

Arthur sent a silent thank you to the powers that be, that David could not see beneath the table and take note of the bulge that he felt straining against the front of the onionskins he wore.

They ate in silence, but he glanced up from his plate every now and then. Sometimes he swore that the darker man stared at him when he wasn't looking.

Both of them finished their plates around the same time.

David stood up and asked him, “Are you going for a run after this?”

“Yes, why?” He stood up with his dishes and walked them over to where everyone placed there's if they didn't leave them on the table for a busboy to pick up.

“I too am going for a run. Why don't you join me.”

This was _bizarre_. “And what exactly do you have planned?”

“Nothing but a run, you needn't worry. I'm not here to start a fight.”

“No?”

“No. So will you join me, or do you fear me?” He quirked a brow at him.

“I have _never_ feared _you_.” He crossed his arms.

David's eyes lowered and a smug smile formed upon his countenance. “Perhaps you _feel_ something else, Arthur Curry?”

He'd forgotten for a moment and felt his face grow hot.

David nodded to the door. “Let's go.”

Just before the dark-skinned man turned he noticed his bulge had expanded in his jogging shorts.

The other man was not unaffected. Whatever was going on, they were both aroused in the presence of the other.

Perhaps, he thought, he should have stayed in his room. Maybe he could even return to it. However, he would not let David, who also happened to be Black Manta, accuse him of being a coward, or afraid of _him_.

After a few minutes, he followed the same path as the dark bald-headed man whose bare chest had had him instantly hard upon sighting him that morning. Less than a half-hour ago.

Outside on the sidewalk, David waited for his approach.

The smile he showed him sent shivers down his back.

If the man ever tried to seduce him, he had a feeling he'd be doomed, because his body kept reacting to his presence in the most embarrassing telltale ways that a man could not hide. Not unless they wore extremely baggy clothes and a big baggy cloak over them too.

Yet that begged the question, what _was_ David Hyde up to as he began his run. The pair of them keeping in step, running at the same speed, though from time to time one or the other of them would gain a lead. Yet it was never long before the one of the men caught up to the other.

They ran and ran for two hours. From seven in the morning until nine o'clock. When finally they reached the hotel again after taking a long route.

Their movements slowed as they entered the ten-minute cooldown.

“Perhaps I can help you with your stretches?” David offered.

His face aflame at the idea, which he hoped the man thought was because of their run and not his suggestion, he shook his head. “No, I'm good. I'm going to cool off and go down to the beach.” It didn't matter to him how early it was. Plus getting there so early meant there might not be anyone there as yet. Not until another hour or three when noon approached.

“Very well.” David walked into the hotel and he followed behind him. Not because he intended to, but because they were on the same floor and David had the room right next to his.

Arthur hoped he hadn't heard him rutting against his mattress in his sleep. Nor whatever words or noises might have escaped him in his slumber as he dreamed wet dreams involving _him_.

Once inside his rented room he shut the door and lay a mat upon the floor so that he could stretch post-run.

* * *

David, once he'd finished his stretching stood up and tugged off his running shoes, socks and jogging shorts. Leaving him in nothing but one of his super-tight speedo's. This one black and of sheer quality. At least the beach was just behind the hotel and there was no traffic to worry about or annoyed citizens.

Glancing out the window he waited until he saw the blonde head of hair he recognized so well. And that green color was unmistakable.

He watched as Arthur waded into the water and then once beyond the shallows began to swim up and down the length of the beach.

It was too bad the beach wasn't really private like the other small one had been last night. 

Last night he'd dreamed of Arthur Curry in his Aquaman persona. Him using his trident as he fell to his knees, weakened by desire and his gaze filled with need as he begged _him_ to make him his.

He didn't think it would work out quite that way, but he had imagined using one of the trident's tips to slit a hole in the superhero's green trousers. His dream had been interrupted however by a knock on the wall from his neighbor. He would have quite enjoyed dreaming that until the end. But it was a dream. Not reality. However, he was determined to change that fact. Besides the one who'd been making the racket so early had been the object of his attentions.

Turning to the door, he walked out into the hall. Heard one of the housekeepers gasp when they spotted him.

He knew they had to be staring at just how large his bulge in his speedo was. It was difficult to go anywhere or do anything without someone noticing how well endowed he was.

Too bad he'd have to disappoint them if they showed interest, because his focus now was solely on Arthur Curry, better known as Aquaman. And he would be his. It was only a matter of time. The Sea King had after all shown interest even if he'd never intended to.

Where the man might protest with words, his body clearly responded to his presence, the very sight of him. Not to mention what he believed he overheard when that morning Arthur Curry had woken him and he imagined he'd been humping his bed because he'd waited to see if anyone else besides him came out of the room.

No one had.

Besides the name the man had called had brought a smile to his lips and revved up his determination.

Walking downstairs and out the back door of the building, he followed the same path Arthur had taken down to the shores of the beach.

No one else was there yet. Except for Arthur himself.

He watched him swim, his gaze riveted to the green speedo-clad ass as the man dove under the water then back up and turned. Back and forth he went.

With a smirk, he stepped into the water and swam to meet him.

When the blonde caught sight of him, he stopped and stood in the water. Each drop running down his forehead, nose, jaw and neck to his collarbone where the water stopped.

“Are you following me?”

“Well, I didn't last night. However there must be a reason we keep running into each other so unexpectedly, don't you think?” He reached a hand out to snag him by the chin.

“What?” He blinked then his eyes widened and he grabbed his arm in his hands.

Before Arthur could tug his hand away from him he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his.

The man, startled, gasped, allowing David's tongue to slip into his mouth and caress the top of his tongue.

His quarry stilled, his hands tightening on his arm before slowly relaxing as Arthur's eyes half-closed and his tongue tentatively slid against his.

He pulled the blond flush against him, so close their speedo-clad cocks rubbed against each other through the material now wet due to the water they'd submerged themselves in.

Perhaps, he thought, catching this fish of the sea was going to be easier than he'd thought.

Until someone yelled to another, “Let's set up the volley net!”

Someone else giggled and yelled back, “But look at those two men making out in the water!”

Arthur pushed against him and floated backward.

He watched him turn and head for the shore and no doubt back to his room inside the hotel.

But the man _had_ kissed him back. The superhero couldn't fight what was going on between them forever and hopefully not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Accidental

Inside his room, Arthur paced. Touched his fingertips to his lips and shook his head, eyes wide.

“He kissed me. David Hyde _kissed me_.” Although he'd felt far more than the man's lips. There had barely been anything between their naked bodies out there in the water of the Ocean.

Had they not worn speedo's there would have been _nothing_ between them. But even with them on he had felt the hard heat of the dark-skinned man's barely clothed large cock.

More than that, he had kissed him back. Reciprocated. Didn't know what would have happened had those volleyball beachgoers not shown up.

He'd never been _that_ easy. Not that he'd been with a man before. Hadn't much thought on the matter despite his enjoyment of penetrating himself with his fingers. Had not as yet graduated to attempting the use of a dildo. That had seemed daunting enough. Wanting a man, especially David Hyde who happened to be Black Manta, was far more daunting.

“Traitorous body, _stop_,” he grumbled, but knew that that was impossible. His body never listened to those kinds of demands. He could no more stop breathing than he could force his body not to respond to someone he felt attraction toward.

Now he had to deal with his hard cock.

Sitting down on the bed he laid back against the pillows.

Peeled down the seaweed green speedo with the subtle scale pattern and took hold of his hard phallus.

With a groan he tilted back his head and stroked his hand up and down. And when he tried to imagine someone else's hand around his cock and pumping up and down the vision that popped into his head was a dark bald-headed man. With a long hard phallus of their own.

He shuddered and closed his eyes, but the image remained as his lips parted to let loose the sounds of his pleasure as he continued to stroke himself.

Frustratingly it was _not_ enough.

Removing his grip from around his cock he rolled over, opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Laying back against the pillows as he opened the cap and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, he groaned.

He closed the cap, dropped the bottle and took hold of his hard cock again in one hand while the other moved between his legs and below his ball sack.

As he thrust two fingers into his hole, his mouth parted and emitted forth a long drawn out moan of pleasure.

He tried not to think about the fingers of someone else, but as he pumped his cock and thrust his fingers in his ass, again and again, David Hyde popped into his vision yet again. Which he could not dispel. Not then, and not now.

“By Neptune, why does it have to be _you_?” He shuddered as his fingers curled against his prostate.

With a groan his hips bucked up, bringing more friction and he shuddered and moaned, “Please, please, _please_,” and had no idea why he pleaded when there was no one there. He _never_ pleaded, but his need was just so all-consuming and overwhelming as he tried to move his body toward a climax.

He tugged on his cock faster and harder. Added a third finger to his ass and thrust them against and over his prostate so that the pleasure quickly grew. Until it spilled forth and he came in his hand, each successive spurt landing on his thighs, his abdomen, his abs, his chest, and his mouth and chin.

Licking his lips he groaned. “Now I need another shower.” He glanced down at himself and the debauched mess he'd made.

Getting up he pulled the speedo the rest of the way off and walked into the bathroom.

He set foot into the tub behind the shower curtain, only to gasp as realization struck

He'd entered a bathroom he hadn't realized was connected to _another_ room. 

* * *

Once he thought the blonde had reached his rooms he walked toward the doors of the hotel. He _did _ have a bit of a problem that needed to be dealt with after all.

Walking up the stairs to the room he'd rented for one more night he opened, shut and locked the door behind him.

Found a bottle of lube and popped it open. Grabbed his cock out of the sheer black Speedo and poured the lube along his much larger than average length.

Setting the bottle aside he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He gritted his teeth as he took hold of his cock in both hands. Held the base in one hand and used the other to stroked down and back up to where his hand met his other hand.

Closing his eyes he imagined sinking his cock into that lily-white well-shaped ass. Instead of imaging the man in the speedo he wore earlier to the beach he imagined him in his superhero suit of orange and green. And once again that trident featured as a device to tear a slit over the hero's hole and lay claim to him. But first, he heard him beg.

That was when his eyes popped open and he knew that voice had been real and true. The walls were far too thin. Arthur's bed had to be up against the same wall as his own.

Just hearing him and having imagined all he had was enough to send him over the edge as he came fast and hard into his hand and splattered on his abs, thighs, knees, bed sheets and carpet.

Standing up he peeled off the black speedo he still wore and dropped it into an open luggage bag where he kept what was in need of a wash.

He turned and headed for the bathroom, now that he'd covered a part of himself in his own jizz.

Turning the doorknob he opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside. Grabbed a towel from the cupboards and placed it on the towel rack near the shower itself.

Seeing that there were soaps available he stepped in. Closed the curtain and reached for the knobs to turn on the water.

Just before he managed to turn them, he heard a gasp. Then the water sprayed down upon him.

Turning around he smirked and caught one of Arthur's hands in his.

“There's room for both of us, Arthur.”

The blonde's cheeks and ears tinged red.

“I... I can wait.”

“I doubt that. Being covered in one's own cum can become quite uncomfortable.”

Arthur's blue eyes widened and he tried to tug his hand out of his hold.

“Calm down, sea king, I'm not about to take you.”

He saw his Adam's apple bob.

“_Yet_.” He leaned in and whispered against his ear as his other hand snaked around behind him and brushed up and down his back.

He heard his breath hitch and noticed that his cock was not the only one quickly growing hard. And after they'd both just masturbated not so long ago.

Perhaps the blonde could keep up with his libido, and he with the blonde superhero based on that knowledge.

“I said I can wait to use the shower, _David_. Now please, let me go.”

He quirked a brow and glanced down between them again. “Are you sure that's really what you want, Arthur? You don't want me to touch you? Caress you? Kiss you? Lick you? _Fuck you?_”

Every question asked he heard the lily-white man groan. Felt him shiver in his hand where he had hold of his hand.

“This is highly inappropriate. I'm a hero, you're a...”

“Villain? People change you know.”

The blonde nodded, “I know,” and glanced away, his face still red.

“Are you _scared_, Arthur?”

Those blue eyes stared into his chocolate brown. “Perhaps I am. What of it?”

“Why?”

“Our history. And... I've never been with a man.”

That only made him crave him all the more. “But you were fingering yourself on the beach and then I _heard_ you through the walls this morning and just now.”

He watched the color rise to his face again. Saw that glare pointed at him.

“You shouldn't be listening, or watching!”

“The walls are too thin _not_ to have heard you. As for watching you, you were _outside_. Pretty difficult to avoid being seen don't you think, even in that secluded spot.”

“Please, David, I need to... to _think_.”

With a sigh, he released his hand. “I do hope that's the truth, sea king. Because it's never a good thing when anyone runs away from what they want and what is preordained.”

Arthur blinked. “Pre...preordained?”

“Think about all the happy _little accidents_. My finding you on that little beach. Us winding up at the same hotel with only a wall between our rooms. A shared bathroom, which I had not realized until you set foot in here.”

“I... didn't know either.” He turned and stepped out of the shower. But not before he got a glimpse of his firm round ass.

The superhero, the King of Atlantis might not know it yet, but he was intent on pursuing him even more than the night before.

Turning to the shower spray he grabbed the soap and a fresh washcloth and quickly scrubbed down. After all, there was a gorgeous blonde waiting for the room.

* * *

Arthur shook his head, grabbed a towel and dried off. For the most part the spray of the shower had washed away the evidence of his self-pleasure. But now he found himself hard yet again. Thanks to the last person he'd have ever thought would arouse him. Not until last night and more than once that morning.

His thoughts, however, drifted back to the JL meeting and the two unlikely pairings.

Batman with The Joker. Superman with Lex Luthor. Enemies. Arch-nemesis's in fact! And the two heroes welcomed the attention their guests gave them despite it being rather inappropriate at a JL meeting. But no one had said anything. He himself had not asked what was going on with them.

He wondered what kind of pheromones were in the air that summer. Because two members of the Justice League had already succumbed to the seduction of their once arch-nemesis's now turned lovers. And he, he was weak in the knees and contemplating what David Hyde, otherwise known as Black Manta, had said.

Did he believe in destiny? Yes. Otherwise, he would not be the King of Atlantis, nor the Superhero known as Aquaman.

Recalling that there was to be some sort of party on the beach that night – for hotel guests only – he wondered if perhaps he'd stay that night too just to enjoy that. Maybe find out if there were someone else that drew his interest. Yet the very idea left him cold. And he wasn't after a one-night stand with some random stranger either.

He blinked when he heard a knock from the bathroom door.

“I'm finished in here. You may have your privacy during your shower now, Arthur Curry. But be aware, I am not finished with you.”

He shivered at the tone and those words. With a gulp, he walked over to the door and once certain that the darker man wasn't on the other side he stepped in and made his way to the shower.

He turned on the cold water and shivered beneath the spray. It wasn't as cold as the far north seas and oceans, but it still helped to cool his ardor. No way was he going to go back out of his room sporting yet another boner in whatever he decided to wear.

Perhaps, he thought, it would be better to spend the afternoon in his room surfing the net rather than the waves. Order room service for lunch and then rejoin the living outside on the beach as evening fell and the bonfires were lit.

He admitted, to himself, he was avoiding the other man, because if he saw him again so soon, he worried he might just beg him to take him to his rooms and have his way with him.

His body shuddered with un-suppressed want at the thought as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Prelude

Later that evening Arthur pulled on an ocean blue Speedo beneath a pair of spandex shorts and walked out of the hotel building down to the beach where the bonfires were being set.

His gaze roamed over the people, there were no other individuals there save the guests staying at the hotel. Thus it wasn't overcrowded.

There were couples, families and singles too milling around the bonfires. He counted all of the twenty-seven people. He imagined the younger children of some of the couples, and even those there without a partner had been sent off to bed depending on their curfews.

Shifting his gaze to the waters he notice three boats sailing out there. Two of them slowly moving while the other appeared to be anchored. Perhaps they were a fishing boat. There did not appear to be any signs in regard to fishing and as long as they weren't trying to hunt down something endangered and it wasn't considered poaching there wasn't anything he could do about that.

Walking over to one of the bars on the beach he sat down. “Do you have Mai Tai's?”

The bartender grinned. “Sure do.” They turned and started to pour.

He turned around in his current seat to keep an eye on both the boats and the people on the beach.

There were the few beach volleyball players from earlier which meant they were guests of the hotel. Silently he thanked them for earlier, for had they not interrupted he wasn't sure how things with David would have turned out.

“Here you go, sir,” the bartender said behind him.

He turned around in his seat only for his arm to brush another person's.

“I'll take a Mai Tai too,” the voice he knew only too well.

Staring up from where he sat as he brought his glass to his lips his gaze was caught by David's. The man _again_ wore no shirt. Only a pair of tight shorts and whatever he had underneath.

The other man sat right next to him and lifted his glass. He lifted his own out of habit and then both of them took a drink of their own.

Once more he turned in his seat as he sipped at his drink. He stared out over the beach and the water. Saw the tide gently lap against the sands, heard the ebb and flow, the endless sound of the ocean's movement.

He didn't notice David lean toward him, not until he felt his breath against his ear as he spoke.

“You and I are much like the ocean tide and the shore. The ocean tide meets the sands of the shore, in an endless, timeless dance.”

His ears tingled, his face reddened at the close proximity.

The man, David Hyde, had always seemed to him to have a way with words. But not like this. Then again David had been after vengeance in the past before the truth had finally sunk in, for both of them in regard to what had happened in those days before they'd become mortal enemies.

In some ways that had been much easier than _this_. It had felt more like solid ground, or the sea floor. Something predictable. What was happening now he had never once predicted and only had imagined quite recently in his dreams. Or at least the dreams he could remember in the waking hours.

“What exactly are you up to, David?”

“I am certain you're well aware, Arthur. I'm not out to hurt you, nor your people.”

“Then _what_? What were you doing on that little cove?”

“Looking for buried treasure. I am still a _treasure hunter_ after all.”

“Pirate, you mean.”

“Not quite. Pirate's hurt people, I no longer have any intention in that regard. But lost treasure that has not been found by others, is to me, fair game. And anything someone else has stolen in recent years often has a finders fee.”

He stared into the other man's dark eyes. “So, you're saying you've turned over a new leaf?” his eyes narrowed.

“Not _entirely_, but enough to keep me off _your_ radar, so to speak. Or have you not noticed in the past year?”

He blinked. Black Manta _had_ been decidedly absent and not trying to harm him physically, emotionally, nor mentally in that length of time. Perhaps longer. He'd been too busy to notice what with ruling Atlantis and rising to the surface to fight other criminals when there was a need for his aide.

“You are a bit slow on the uptake sometimes, sea king,” he lifted a hand and held him by the chin.

Blue eyes widened as David's mouth descended upon his lips. His mouth parted at the very touch.

Someone cleared their throat.

Arthur placed his glass down, half full, stood up and backed away.

“How long and how far do you intend to run?” David quirked a brow.

Before he could answer he heard a shout and a splash.

He glanced toward the boats and sighed that there appeared to be nothing amiss. It was just someone splashing the water at each other.

Even so, he headed for his hotel room.

* * *

David watched him go with a frown. Finished his Mai Tai and wondered what would make that man realize what was right in front of him.

Before Arthur had turned to leave he had seen the bulge he sported. It was too bad the blonde king of the sea was trying to ignore it and his needs. Except when he was on his own. He need not be on his own any longer, but he supposed with their strained history it did make sense he put up walls and defenses. All of which he hoped to see crumble, and soon.

He made his way back to his own hotel room.

Stared at the wall by the headboard of the Queen sized bed. Wished he had a particular power one of those other superheroes possessed. Yet he knew in some ways that would be seen as creepy.

Shaking his head he walked over to his window and frowned as he saw smoke rising. Not from the bonfire but from further off the shore.

Recalling there were boats on the water he quickly changed from what little he wore into his suit. Which he knew many would easily recognize as Black Manta. So few had ever seen who he was beneath the helmet save for some Atlanteans, a few superheroes, Aquaman himself.

He ran down the hall, down the steps and out of the building. Rushed into the water and swam for the boat that had, for whatever reason, caught fire.

* * *

Arthur shivered as he stood beneath yet another cold spray of water. This time it didn't work quite so well.

Turning off the tap his brows furrowed as he heard someone running down the hall.

As he walked toward the door, he caught a whiff of smoke. Wondered if the bonfires had gotten a little out of hand.

Glancing out the window he knew straight away that it was not those carefully watched over fires that presented a problem.

Quickly he donned his orange and green costume and took hold of his Trident.

With his speed, he was soon able to catch up to Black Manta who was heading for the boat.

Lifting his Trident he took control of the water and used it to douse the flames while Black Manta found one of the people who'd jumped off the boat.

Swimming closer to the burnt leisure boat he listened for anyone else.

Heard a gasp from the deck.

Sluiced the pronged end of the Trident so that the water lifted him up and he landed on the half-burned deck.

Finding a inner tube that had thankfully been unaffected by the fire save for smoke stains he grabbed it and placed the young woman on it. He could tell she needed medical attention and soon. It appeared she inhaled too much.

“Was there anyone else on the boat?”

She shook her head and coughed. “Just me and Tyler.”

He carefully placed her and the inner tube into the water and jumped down.

Black Manta came up to them with the man who'd been swimming frantically around the boat.

“Amelia!”

“Tyler,” she coughed.

Black Manta took hold of the ropes around the inner tube. “I'll get them to shore.”

“Of course.” He turned around and swam to the other side of the ruined boat. It would not do for it to be out there in the way of other boats. He pulled up its anchor and then began to push it toward the shore where he saw a small dock.

With the aid of the tide thanks to the Trident as well as his own physical capabilities within ten minutes he had the boat anchored again, this time at the dock. He knew not if it could be repaired, and if it could not, the wood at least could be fodder for a controlled fire or some other use.

Paramedics were soon on the scene and taking Tyler and Amelia away to the hospital. Amelia with an oxygen mask on and Tyler at her side holding her hand as the doors to the ambulance was shut.

He turned to Black Manta, “Thank you, Black Manta. For helping.” It was not something he had ever imagined he'd be saying. Not to _him_. But he had gone to their aide, even before he'd noticed himself.

“I did not do it for you, Aquaman.”

“I know, but still, _thank you_.” Even though the villain, or ex-villain, he wasn't sure which now, hadn't done that for him, it had shown him in a different light. It wasn't often, if ever that he'd seen him helping someone else. Not unless it benefited his goals of revenge. 

He had seen those eyes, without that helmet on to obscure them from view, there had been no hatred there as once there had been. Only heat of a different kind. And he only had to look at him with that heat to arouse him. No one else had ever been able to get him so instantaneously hard without even really putting in an effort. 

Others had tried. Women. He'd enjoyed their company, but had never felt this intensity, this need, nor had they ever lasted long the desire too weak, and the longing didn't last past a first meeting whether or not he and they had wound up in between the sheets or something similar.

He glanced around the beach. Those still there had calmed down, though appeared a little subdued after witnessing that fiasco, at least no one had died.

Shifting where he stood, he glanced at Black Manta. “Let's... speak somewhere else.”

Walking along the shore he swam around rocks, passed a couple of trees that found sand and tide to be an ideal spot to grow. Walked back onto the shore, where the sand met grass and moss.

Once there, far from the other beachgoers, out of earshot and out of sight, he didn't know what they were to speak about.

He sat down, his back against a tall smooth round boulder. Placed The Trident of Neptune on the ground beside him.

Running a hand through his hair he watched as Black Manta sat down beside him. Their arms brushing, warm even through the sleeves of their suits.

“What did you want to talk about, Aquaman?”

“Can you remove the helmet, please?”

Those hands, covered by the suit the man wore rose up to unlatch the helmet. Took it off and revealed the bald head of the dark-skinned man beneath.

Their eyes locked even as he felt the heat creeping up his neck at the words he was _thinking_ of saying, but couldn't quite manage to speak them aloud.

“You did not choose this location for a _talk_ did you?”

His face felt even hotter as he shook his head and saw the heated look directed at him.

Black Manta set the helmet aside, and asked, “Are you now _willing_ to see what I spoke of earlier?”

“I... d...” he blinked and stared into his gaze, his mind racing with all the whys he shouldn't, they shouldn't, but his heart itself raced and his body felt hot with want and need. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you wonderful readers all enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Deflowered

Black Manta took hold of the blonde superhero's head in his gloved hands. Brushed his fingertips over his lower lip and stared into bewildered wide blue eyes. And he abhorred the thought that there had ever been a time in the past where he'd only thought about destroying him for sins neither had perpetuated. Had their fates not been so twisted due to the actions of others and their behind the scenes manipulations he would have seen the writing on the seafloor long before he'd taken notice a year ago.

After he'd seen, heard, and acknowledged the truth. But had been angry still. At the time he had not been sure why, but now he realized. He'd _hated_ that Aquaman held the hand of that woman. Had despaired of the strange bubbling feelings as the weeks wore on and any hatred, any desire for revenge left him, almost an empty shell.

Then he'd seen him again. With that very same woman. Another Atlantean. He'd had no interest in the female. But recalled wanting to snatch the blonde superhero from her side and like a pirate of old, keep him as his captive. For what purpose he hadn't been quite sure.

Not until he'd seen him kissing _her_ and felt it was so _wrong_. Wrong!

Yet he'd turned from that scene and walked away. To mull the strange new feelings for Aquaman, Arthur Curry, the King of the Sea that had arisen, having altered drastically from how he'd viewed him so long before.

Only when he'd seen him on that cove the night before had any hope lit up inside, warming him from within and chasing away the cold that still clung around the edges of his heart and soul.

Now he intended to make him his. _Forever_.

“You will do as I say, here and now, Aquaman. And you are not allowed to touch yourself or me _yet_.”

He blinked just before his mouth descended on his. His tongue once again slipped past his lips, rolled around inside his mouth. Touched every inch within before his tongue rolled around Aquaman's. Lured his tongue into his mouth. Then pushed his tongue back into his again.

His hands, though gloved, he could feel everything through the material and through the skintight uniform that Aquaman always wore.

Pushing him down till he lay flat against the grass and moss covered ground he peppered kisses along his jaw. Nipped and licked at his neck. Pinched and bit through the orange and green of his suit where shoulder met neck. Where bicep met the crook of an arm. Where his abs met the dip of his navel.

With every kiss, every nip, every lick, and every bite of his teeth he heard Aquaman ululate with the shock-wave after shock-wave of pleasure.

“Did any of those women you were with, do this for you?”

He shook his head.

“Did they not realize your body was meant to be worshiped? That it was they who should pleasure _you_ and not the other way around? But no matter. You will be unable to imagine even so much as a kiss with a woman once I've made you mine.”

He caught those blue eyes staring at him, wide and incredulous.

“This will _not_ be a one-off, Aquaman. I will not tolerate you going from me to someone else. After this, there can only be one for you. _Me_.”

He watched as his Adam's apple bobbed and he lowered his head again to ghost over his clothed cock without actually touching him there. Only the warmth of his breath felt though the skintight suit.

It seemed the hero was speechless, that or thinking a million miles per minute. Which wouldn't do if he was going to keep him from changing his mind.

He moved his hands to his thighs. Massaged the muscles there through the green of his suits pants. His fingers slowly worked their way to his inner thigh, caressing and rubbing up and down. Ever so subtly and slowly nudging his legs apart.

His hands moved down to his calves where he gave him a few pinches before taking hold of his ankles and massaging them too.

“Rollover, Aquaman.”

“Yes, Master,” those blue eyes went wide and his cheeks turned crimson at what he said.

But to him, it sounded so right. Though if there were some other moniker that was more appropriate he didn't know what.

The King of the Sea, calling another Master, especially an enemy of of his people and of himself, The Black Manta would have tongues wagging. More so back then had he ever offered himself to him. It made him wonder how things would have shifted or if he would have turned down the opportunity.

They'd never know, and it mattered not. Not when he was soon to make him his. With his consent. Something he'd not be able to deny or back out of.

Taking hold of Aquaman's hips he lifted his ass, placed a knee between his legs. 

“Spread your legs a bit, Aquaman.”

“Why?”

“Just do it, or do you need to be spanked?”

He saw him shift his legs apart.

Glancing around he forgot if he'd brought anything sharp with him to aid in what he'd thought of.

Then, spotting the Trident he picked it up. Stood up himself and used one prong to carefully tear a hole over Aquaman's virgin hole as he snagged the material and then pulled back, tearing a strip of green cloth that clung to the tip of the trident's prong.

Aquaman gasped, “What are you doing?”

Setting the Trident back where he'd picked it up from, he settled down between Aquaman's legs.

He placed his hands on the globes of his tight green trouser covered ass cheeks. “I was simply making a hole in your suit to gain better access to your treasures.”

Aquaman looked over his shoulder, brows furrowed.

He took one of the gloves off and tore a part of his own suit away so his large black cock bobbed against the blonde's lily-white ass.

“Oh!” He flushed a deep crimson.

“Now, Aquaman, how would you like me to take you first? This way, or do you prefer we be able to see into the eyes of each other?”

* * *

He gulped, his body already feeling shaky from all the teasing. His cock dribbled precum against his suit, but as it was made for underwater purposes it was difficult to tell unless the suit got too dry.

Turning onto his back, he wrapped his arms around under his knees and spread them wide. He couldn't even find the words to speak as the heat crept up his neck again.

“You want us to see each other then.” Black Manta stated.

He nodded.

“I do not have lube on hand, do you?”

He shook his head. “No, but... I...”

“Yes, you masturbated quite a bit today. With your fingers in your ass?”

He blushed again and nodded.

“Was it enough?”

“N-no.”

“What do you think will be enough?”

“Y-you.”

“Me?”

He nodded.

“What else?”

He gulped. “Y-your cock.”

Black Manta lifted his ungloved hand and brushed his fingertips against his hole.

“You're quite pink here, like your nipples. So pale and pretty.”

“Pretty?” He shook his head.

“To me, _yes_. At least here,” he felt him thrust in two of his fingers and gasped.

“Ahn! Ah! Oooh.” He shuddered as Black Manta thrust his fingers in and out of him and then added a third.

“Does this feel good?” He stared intently at him as he felt him curl his fingers against his prostate gland.

He felt shivers going up and down his back and heat pooling quicker in his loins.

“G-good, b-but, n-not what I want,” he stuttered as he continued to rub his fingers over his prostate.

“What do you want, Aquaman?”

“Your cock, please.” His eyes fluttered closed as he took a deep breath. Opening his eyes on a slow exhale he pleaded, “Please, Black Manta, Master, fuck me.”

Black Manta's eyes narrowed, his pupils widened and he felt him pull out his fingers.

Then watched as he Black Manta caught his own precum before it dripped and used it to slick what he could of his cock.

The man was well endowed and he wondered if perhaps they should return to one of their rooms where they had what they needed. Just because he'd lubed himself up and fingered himself so many times earlier didn't mean his body was ready for this. But he wanted it.

Black Manta knelt closer. Held his ass cheeks and pressed the head of his cock against his hole.

A wave arched up and landed on them before ebbing back out.

They blinked, but it had not cooled either of their ardor.

His head tilted back as he gasped when Black Manta's cock breached him the first inch.

“Breathe, Aquaman. _Breathe_.”

Taking a deep and shuddering breath he slowly relaxed. Noticing Black Manta didn't shift or thrust forward he gulped. He moved his hips little by little, taking him in. Slow, slower than would have been necessary had there been lube on hand, or if he hadn't been quite so large.

But he'd masturbated quite a bit earlier too and used lube then.

He felt a sting and stopped. Breathing hard he waited till his body adjusted and then continued.

Over him he caught the heated chocolate brown gaze of Black Manta and noticed his chest rising and falling rapidly. Wondered how he displayed such control over his body that he wasn't slamming into him.

He groaned at the stretch he felt as he took in his large cock. His body moving as the man pulled him closer, helping him take him oh so slowly inside until he felt his balls against his ass.

Both of their breaths came in short but heavy gasps of air.

The tide washed over them again and again.

“Y-you can move, now, please.”

Black Manta groaned and looked as if he gazed up at the heavens with a thank you before he pulled halfway out and thrust back in.

He gasped and arched. There was only a tiny burning sensation before it was dispelled on the next slow thrust.

He didn't take notice that he'd accidentally somehow summoned nearby fish and dolphins of the ocean as Black Manta thrust into him again and again.

Their movements were slow, languid, unhurried despite either of them wishing it was harder and faster. That would have to wait.

Releasing his hold on his own legs he wrapped them around Black Manta's waist and lifted his hands. One stroking up and down Black Manta's back through the material of his suit. The other caressing his bald head and the back of his neck.

“You are very hot and very tight, Aquaman.”

“Nngh,” was all he was able to say all coherent thought gone for the moment as he gave into wave upon wave of pleasure as Black Manta's thrusts sped up and slammed against his prostate.

He met him thrust for thrust as he bucked his hips up whenever he felt him about to thrust forward into him again.

“Ooh, Neptune, Black Manta, Master, I'm going to... going to...”

“Cum for me, my Aquaman, my lovely Aquabitch” Black Manta lowered his head and nipped at his neck above the suit.

He gasped out a long moan and shuddered at the next several thrusts and came, spurting seed against the front of his green skintight trousers.

His ass squeezed around Black Manta's cock as his body convulsed with the pleasure of his orgasm.

Black Manta grunted and spilled his seed deep inside him.

“You are _mine_ now.” He thrust into him one last time for good measure before his cock was fully milked for all he was worth right then.

Aquaman groaned as he felt him pull out.

Black Manta pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Placed his head upon his shoulder. 

“It looks as if many of the creatures of the sea have come to bear witness to our mating.”

“Mating?”

“Yes.”

Aquaman blinked and wondered what was going to happen next now that he had allowed his arch-nemesis – or once arch-nemesis – to take his anal virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Learning

“Aquaman, you may want to have your sea creatures retrieve extra clothing somehow before we head back to the hotel.”

He blinked, face flushed and nodded. Lifting his hand to his forehead he directed a telepathic connection with the sea critters. They knew where he kept extra suits in the waters of sea, ocean, and any waterway just in case something _did_ happen.

This, of course, had never happened before. Could not even recall ever having contemplating something of this magnitude.

Whilst he, _they_ waited for the aid of one of the many sea-dwelling creatures of the deep their gazes locked again.

Black Manta's hands came up and cupped his head between them.

He gulped as those eyes seared him with their heat just before those lips overtook his own.

The blonde's mouth parted beneath the dark-skinned man's lips. Each tip of their tongue pressed against the other. One tongue wrapped around the other.

His lashes lowered as his body once again began to heat up with rising volcanic pressure.

Black Manta broke the kiss and turned his head as they both heard a loud splash followed by several clicks.

One of the dolphins had a suit and another what looked like a towel but made of materials like Aquaman's own suit. It was just a scrap of cloth for emergencies.

“I can't believe you did that to my...,” he trailed off as a shudder of desire coursed through him and he felt the stirrings of desire that would soon find him hard again.

The darker man stared at him intently, one dark brow raised, “And you allowed me to do so. When did you even try to stop me?”

He blinked. Realized he hadn't, not once, and felt his face heat up as he quickly changed from ruined suit to the other. They had to return to the hotel and in so doing pass by many of the hotel guests still partying on the beach.

Black Manta himself took the scrap of Atlantean cloth and wrapped it around his waist to hide where he'd torn his own suit.

Folding the ruined suit over his arm he bent to pick up his Trident.

The other man grabbed his hand and swam with him around the hidden part of the beach and to the main portion of the sand as the water of the ocean lapped against the shore.

He shivered as the man whispered against his ear as they walked toward the hotel. “I'm going to take you again, Aquaman, whichever of our rooms we go to.”

Inhaling, he knew just how aroused Black Manta was again. His refractory period and stamina on par with his own it seemed. It made him wonder how he was going to get anything done, though he had nothing on his schedule then.

A gasp escaped him, eyes widening as the man's hand brushed down his back and squeezed his ass just as they walked into the hotel.

What would people think he wondered as he worried his lower lip. Perhaps no one had seen what felt like a possessive touch, like his once arch-nemesis was publicly declaring to anyone who dared look at him, especially there, would not be tolerated.

For a moment he thought about the other members of the JLA, but a couple of the top tier among them had been with their own arch-nemesis, but they couldn't even be called that anymore.

He blinked out of his thoughts when he was unceremoniously picked up and dropped onto a bed. 

“Hey!” He glowered.

Black Manta smirked. Closed and locked the door before looming over him on the Queen sized bed.

Beside him, the handsome dark-skinned man lay on his back. He removed the scrap of material from around his waist and allowed his cock to spring forth.

Wide-eyed he gulped. There was the proof that Black Manta, somehow, had a similar refractory period. But he didn't think the man had any Atlantean within his ancestry.

“Do you know what I want you to do, Aquaman?”

He blinked. “What?”

“Wrap your pretty lips around my cock and suck it.”

With flushed cheeks and widened pupils he gulped. “I-I've never...”

“You'll learn, blue eyes. And the only way to learn is to try.” He felt the man's hands wrap around him and then re-position him so that his mouth came into contact with his heated arousal.

Laying between the darker man's legs, his own hardness between his body and the firm mattress he groaned.

With a tentative swipe of his tongue against Black Manta's length, he shivered and heard the darker man groan.

Emboldened by the sound of pleasure just from a single movement of his tongue he brushed his lips over the tip of Black Manta's cock-head.

Parting his mouth he swirled his tongue around the head of the darker man's cock before wrapping his lips around his girth just beneath the frenulum.

He wasn't sure what to do other than to breathe through his nose as he brushed his tongue along a long vein. Sucked in more of Black Manta's cock until he couldn't anymore. Not without choking. He groaned against the heated flesh in his mouth.

Overhead he heard the darker man groan. Felt fingers in his hair giving a slight tug.

“Work up some saliva and then while breathing through your nose try and take me down your throat.”

He shuddered at the thought of it, didn't think it possible, but willing to try he nodded and bobbed his head up and down. Rolled his tongue from right to left around the girth of Black Manta's large phallus.

It still boggled his mind that he'd been able to fit inside him. But it had felt so good. _Too_ good. Already he wished he were inside him _again _and moaned. The sound vibrating against the hard flesh in his mouth.

He heard the other man grunt with pleasure, felt him tugging at his hair again.

Saliva had built up and coated the dark man's cock.

Aquaman lowered his head, swallowed part of the other man's phallus down his throat. Breathed through his nose and then lifted his head swiftly back up. Let go of him and shuddered as he took a few deep steadying breaths.

“You did well, for a first try, Aquaman.”

His eyes fluttered as he glanced up at Black Manta.

“And now, you will get up here on your hands and knees and I shall prepare your cunt for my cock.”

“Wh-what are you calling my...,” he felt the heat creeping up his neck.

“I will call this part of you,” Black Manta's finger brushed over Aquaman's hole through the material of his green bottoms. “whatever I want. You are mine. Aren't you?”

He should argue, he thought, but he couldn't find it in himself even as his ears tinged red. For some reason, the man's tone and words just turned him on all the more and had him groaning.

“Yes, Master,” he shivered and moved so that he was on his hands and knees upon the mattress.

He felt the dip of the bed behind him as Black Manta moved. Then those warm un-gloved hands were on him, pulling the bottoms down away from the green of the upper portion of the ensemble.

Only for a few moments did the other man move away. 

Turning his head he watched him open a drawer, heard the shuffle of items within the drawer of the bedside stand. Blinked when Black Manta lifted out a bottle of lube and felt his face heat up all over again.

He caught him looking and quirked a brow. “Tell me, do you want this, Aquaman?”

“Y-yes. I want this. I want _you_.” His gaze lowered to the tear in the front of Black Manta's suit. “I-I want to feel your cock inside me again.” He gulped. “Please.”

The look he gave him sent shivers all through him as he turned his gaze to stare down at the pillow he hovered over.

Heard the creek of the bed, felt the dip behind him. Proceeded by the sound of a bottle cap being opened and later closed, then something dropped and bounced twice on the bed nearby.

His mouth parted on a shuddering gasping moan when he felt lubed up fingers brush over his hole. 

“Oh!”

“You enjoy being touched here.”

“Y-yes.”

“Mm, you're rather sensitive,” the voice was like velvet wrapping around him even as two of the man's fingers thrust into him, moving back and forth, back and forth.

His knees shook slightly and his body trembled. He couldn't think of a coherent thing to say, only moan his pleasure.

“Do you realize how erotic you were, fucking yourself on your fingers the other night? I thought about making you mine then, but you weren't ready.”

He gasped, body arching back toward him as those fingers thrust against his prostate.

“Next time, I'm going to record you. Record everything we do if possible.”

Entire body shuddering with pleasure he groaned at the very idea. 

Black Manta added a third finger to the other two and continued to thrust them inside Aquaman's hole.

“Ooooh! Ahhn! M-master, please, fuck me, please,” he whimpered as his body thrust back against those fingers.

Fingers which were pulled out as he heard Black Manta's breath grow heavier.

Then those hands grabbed him by the hip.

Aquaman felt the head of Black Manta's cock rub against his hole and moaned, “Please, please, _please_,” unable to stop the words from bursting forth.

* * *

Black Manta can hardly believe he has Aquaman right where he wants him. The blonde, blue eyed beauty _begging_ to be taken.

He wants to claim him in every way that is possible, but doesn't think the other man is ready for _that_ question. Plus there is the Atlantean's to consider and the Sea King's vast kingdom. But he won't allow them to interfere with his courtship of Aquaman, of Arthur Curry.

Now he had him, he'd let no one try and take him away. Not when the pale beauty was so affected by him.

He lowered his head to brush a kiss against the man's back even if it was through the orange top of his suit. Then straitening up his grip tightened on Aquaman's hips as he knelt behind him between his legs.

Every sound Aquaman had made and continued to make sent shock-waves of pleasure and need through his body and straight to his cock.

With a grunt of pleasure between his grit teeth, he pushed his cock forward, the head breaching Aquaman's lily-white ass.

“Ah!” He heard Aquaman cry out and felt him shudder and squeeze around his cock for a moment.

Then he thrust forward, hard and fast.

“Oh! Nngh.” Aquaman's body shakes beneath his hands. He can hear the heavy shaky breaths and long drawn out gasps and moans.

With a shudder of his own, he pulled out before slamming back in. 

He heard Aquaman cry out in pleasure, even saw him toss his head back.

“That's right, Aquabitch, you like it, don't you?” He pulled back and thrust in hard and deep.

“Y-yes, M-master, I like it.”

With focused intent he drew out until only the head of his cock remained inside the tight hot heat of the pale beauty's ass. Then he slammed his cock back into him, until his balls slapped against his lily-white ass. Holding onto him by the waist so he didn't slip away he continued thrust after thrust. 

“Oh... oh Neptune! I-I need t-to cum, please, Master.” He hears broken words and shaky moans, heavy breath and whimpers.

With a grunt, he aimed his next few deep hard thrusts to hit over and against Aquaman's prostate. 

“Cum for your Master, Aquabitch,” he grunted as he continued, faster and harder, not letting go.

Aquaman lifted one hand and reached for his cock under the waistband of his green trousers. Only two strokes and he lost it. 

Black Manta's and Aquaman's bodies shuddered as they came, both panting, moaning, groaning, and grunting as pleasure abounded and echoed in the room.

Aquaman collapsed onto his stomach with a shaky breath, his head pressed against the pillow.

Black Manta himself rolled off and lay curled around his side. Placed an arm around him and pulled him close against him. Brushed his lips against the back of Aquaman's neck.

Aquaman shifted around so their gazes met.

“Will you join me for a shower, this time, Aquaman, before I take you down to dinner?” He hadn't seen him eat anything, or at least not much.

“Y-yes,” Aquaman lowered his head and lay against Black Manta's chest.

He wondered if he knew how trusting that gesture seemed as he lifted a hand and brushed his fingers through soft blonde hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you readers enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Starlit

Aquaman didn't know what he was doing. Or, perhaps in some ways he did. It was just all too confusing, because of how quickly he'd succumbed to the need for the man whose chest he had underneath his ear, whose heartbeat he listened to. The rhythm almost enough to lull him to sleep had he been particularly tired.

Minutes ticked on by, the two of them silent, just breathing, Black Manta's fingers brushing through his hair.

With a sigh, he lifted himself up and rolled to the edge of the bed and stood. He peeled off green gloves, orange top, green boots, and bottoms.

Behind him, he heard the slight creak of the bed and then skintight material being tugged and removed.

His hand was taken moments later and he was led to the bathroom.

“Let's quickly clean up, Arthur.”

He glanced at David who bent to turn on the water. Tested the temperature and then gestured for him to step in.

Once inside the tub, David followed, closed the curtain and turned the shower-head on.

Earlier he'd run out of the shower. It had been far too intimate. Now, not even a day later he stood under the spray of the water with _him_.

David grabbed the washcloth and body soap. “Let me take care of you, Arthur.”

He blinked. Had no idea what to say, because he was so unused to these attentions. Especially from a man. More so because it was David Hyde. So he just nodded.

David turned him so that Arthur's back rested against his chest while he scrubbed the soapy washcloth over his body, cleaning him, turning him only when necessary.

Turn about was fair play when David was done he took the washcloth to wash him as well. Quick. Efficient. By the end when David was washing helping him wash his hair they were both half hard.

“Dinner first, Arthur,” David whispered against his ear as he turned off the water.

He shivered at the heat of his words and his breath against his neck.

They stepped out and each grabbed a towel.

When Arthur went to the door leading to his room, David followed him, both only with a towel wrapped around their waists.

David opened Arthur's luggage.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking what you have in here,” David pulled out a pair of skintight slacks, black dress shirt and black tie.

“Why?”

“I want you to wear this,” David pointed to what he'd taken out of the suitcase.

Arthur's brows furrowed in confusion.

Then David walked over to him, stood behind him, and helped him don the black dress shirt.

He could feel the man's hardness through the towel as David deftly buttoned up the shirt he'd chosen for him.

“I can dress myself.”

“I am aware, but I think I could get used to _helping_ you. However, I do need to dress as well.”

Arthur felt those warm arms lower and the heat behind him disperse. Turning around he watched David walk back through the door into the bathroom to the door on the other side. 

When David dropped the towel before entering the other bedroom, Arthur's face flushed and he turned to dress in the rest of the clothes that David had pulled out for him to wear.

_ By Neptune, what  _ am _ I doing?_

There was no answer to that as he finished dressing and adjusted the black tie. Then he pulled on black socks and slipped into a pair of black dress shoes.

* * *

David had a feeling he shouldn't leave Arthur on his own for long lest the blonde decide he had had a few moments of insanity. But he still had to get dressed and call on his submarine crew to bring up his land vehicle.  _They_ were never far behind, not when he could direct them with the GPS in his watch and there on the submarine below the surface some distance from the coastline.

It might not be a large crew, but they were loyal, the small handful of them and just as interested in uncovering treasures as he himself.

Looking in his own luggage he decided on the skintight dark maroon trousers and cream colored fitted dress shirt. Looking over the ties in his collection. His fingertips brushed over a few before settling on a red one. Once he'd chosen socks and dress shoes he glanced at the mirror on the wall.

With a nod, he turned to leave the room and knocked on Arthur's door.

Arthur walked out into the hall and blinked.

David smiled and dipped into a bow and offered his hand to him.

Arthur's cheeks flushed crimson, but he placed his hand in David's.

Lifting the pale hand to his lips, he placed a kiss on the back of his hand and stood up to his full height.

“I know a restaurant not far from here. We'll take my car.”

“Your car? How is it _here_?”

“I have my resources. Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Arthur locked the door behind him.

He could tell he had him off balance, somewhat confused, but he figured that might be in his favor for the moment and smiled at his baffled expression.

They walked down the hall, downstairs and out into the parking lot where David's car waited.

Arthur stared at the luxury convertible. “You have fancy tastes, David.”

“I suppose I do, Arthur, after all, I enjoy the taste of _you_.” He smirked as he watched Arthur's cheeks turn red.

He held the door open for Arthur and helped him into the passenger seat. Leaned over and buckled him in before shutting the door.

“I could have taken care of that myself.”

“I know,” he said as he sat down in the driver's seat and buckled in before turning the key in the ignition, “it was simply an excuse to be close to you.”

Again Arthur's cheeks turned red.

* * *

Arthur stared at the building David parked in front of. It looked a little bit like a castle, though much smaller in size. At the door appeared to be a rolled out carpet with chains on either side leading to said mahogany double doors.

He had never seen the place before, but he was certain there were no palaces on this particular continent that housed royalty.

“What is this place?”

David was at his door and opening it to take his hand as he unbuckled his seat belt.

“This is the Starlit Palace Restaurant. It's only been open for a couple of years now, but it is quite popular. It's only lucky that we arrived on a night when most are out enjoying the local festivities. Otherwise a reservation would have been required. The place has a code, you always have to have a tie.” He helped Arthur out of the vehicle and shut the door.

They walked toward the double doors of the building.

Arthur felt David's hand brush down his back and rested over the lower portion of his back.

He felt the heat creep up his neck to his face and ears as David's hand lightly caressed a little lower.

The two standing in front of the double doors moved aside, opened the doors and let them enter.

Standing a few feet from the door was a host dressed in a black and white tuxedo.

“Table for two, I presume?”

David nodded, “Yes.”

The host stepped around from behind the pedestal and picked up two menus. “This way please.”

They followed the host to a table where there were only two chairs. The host placed the menus down on the table. “One of the waiters will be with you momentarily,” and then they turned to leave.

David pulled out one of the chairs, “Here you are Arthur.”

He could not recall anyone pulling out chairs for him unless they were a servant and even then they didn't as it wasn't part of their duties. This was far different from what they did. And in the past he'd be the one holding doors open and pulling out chairs as he had for the woman he'd nearly wed, but the passion hadn't really been there beyond the first couple of weeks. Nor had his pulse raced like this even at the beginning.

“Thank you,” he sat down and lifted the menu. He had to have something to distract him as just a touch from the darker man stirred up heat within him. Wherever he touched now felt ablaze down to sinew and bone.

David sat across from him and picked up his own menu.

Minutes later their waiter arrived holding their notepad and pencil with a smile. “What can I get for you, gentlemen?”

David lowered his menu and glanced at the waiter. “We'll have the Duck Confit with scalloped potatoes, asparagus, buttermilk biscuit, and a side of sliced pineapple.”

“Two orders?”

“Yes.”

“What would you like to drink?”

“Côtes de Bordeaux.”

“Very good, sir.” The waiter bowed and turned to take the order to the cook after gathering the menus.

Arthur couldn't remember the last time anyone had ordered for him if it wasn't a prepared meal. Not since he'd been a child.

David stood up, brushed a hand over Arthur's shoulder, leaned down and whispered, “I'll be back in a moment, Arthur.”

He nodded and watched him walk around the corner. Unable to see him he glanced around the room. The lights were from the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The windows were painted glass with intricate designs, of Templar knights, dragons, and wailing seas with krakens. Around him he saw several other tables, some of them occupied by couples and one or two by a group of businessmen. The plants that were scattered throughout the dining hall which were in the corners, on tabletops and hanging from the walls were real. Some had fresh blooms and others were just shades of green.

Turning his gaze back to the empty seat across from him, he noticed David walking back to him, a hand behind his back.

“David?”

Deep chocolate brown eyes caught blue as the dark-skinned man pulled out his hand from behind him and held up a single perfect red rose. “For you, Arthur.”

He reached out and took the rose with a blink. Not only could he not remember anyone giving him flowers, certainly not as a romantic gesture, but that it was coming from David Hyde who also happened to be The Black Manta had him feeling more off-center.

Lifting the rose he pressed it to his lips, his face warm as David sat back down across from him.

It was then with glaring clarity that the handsome dark-skinned man wanted more from him than sex. His words earlier had suggested that, but the gestures and overtures he'd been making combined brought to his attention he was being wooed. By an arch-nemesis of his, but if David were wooing him and had not tried to start a fight with him then he could no longer even call him his enemy. They'd not been at each other's throats in over a year after all and now  _this_ .

Arthur had never been the one to be courted, though he knew of courtship and certain rituals. Atlantean rituals. The surface dwellers didn't have one really, or at least not a consistent one. Never before had he been on the other side.  _Pursued_ .

Placing the rose down on the table next to his napkin and cutlery, the waiter returned with their order.

He and David glanced at the waiter.

“Thank you,” David nodded to the waiter and once the waiter had bowed and left for another table he held up his wine goblet.

Arthur picked his own up.

“To a new dawn, Arthur.”

They clinked their glasses before each took a single sip. Once they sat their glasses down they picked up their cutlery and sliced into the Duck Confrit and the side dishes present.

“This is good,” he said once his mouth wasn't full.

“It is one of the dishes I quite enjoy and hoped you might too.”

He nodded. “Although I don't believe I've ever had duck before. Chicken and Turkey, yes.”

“I imagine nearly any poultry to be good, but some are more a delicacy than others. Yet I do not believe I'd partake of the Emu or Ostrich.”

“Those are pretty large birds.”

“Yes, but far less in the world than chickens, turkeys, and ducks.”

“Like the whales of the land in their rarity?”

“Yes. Although not why I don't eat them.” David ate one of the asparagus spears.

“As long as a creature is not endangered and is hunted only for food then I do not mind hunters, whether on land or in the sea.” He dug into the scalloped potatoes, careful to choose the correct fork for there was far more offered than a butter knife, spoon, and fork. The Starlit Palace definitely was upscale and snooty with their silverware choices.

David nodded then glanced up as he finished off another asparagus spear. “Now you'll see why it is called the Starlit Palace.”

Arthur blinked and tilted his head back, watching as the ceiling parted. The night was clear and overhead the stars glittered and twinkled. The moon shone brightly for all that it wasn't a full moon.

Nearby music began to play. Strangely it wasn't the classical rhapsody he'd thought it would be, but a hired band with upbeat tunes and whenever a song they chose had words the phrases were decidedly blush inducing.

Finishing up his plate he took another sip of his wine. Saw David do the same before the darker man stood up and offered him his hand.

“Shall we dance, Arthur?”

He'd never danced with a man before, but it was a day of many firsts. Placing his hand in David's he stood up and was led to the dance floor as the lights in the dining hall dimmed.

There were others who joined them on the dance floor. People who no doubt had had reservations. He couldn't imagine many if any rich folk who'd dance to the music the likes of which was playing.

David led their movements. His hands brushed down Arthur's back and grabbed his ass.

“David!” He hissed a whisper and looked around them, but the other man just chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

His hands moved down and back up. Caresses and kneading Arthur through the material of his dark clothes. Dark clothes like a painting on a beautiful pale canvas.

Their bodies swayed and turned to the hum and beat of the music.

Bodies grinding against each others, Arthur's face heated up from the friction of David's cock and thigh against his through their dress pants of black and maroon red respectively.

Following what appeared to be the dance for the song, Arthur lowered his body till he was sitting on an invisible bench, his mouth mere inches from David's crotch.

Upon his body snaking back up, side to side, he bit back a groan as David brought him closer.

Like him, he believed David had gone commando considering both their cocks were down a pant leg and unrestrained save by the skintight clothes they'd worn.

Turning around his back pressed back against David's chest. David's hands wrapped around him and caressed up and down his chest through the black dress shirt he'd earlier donned.

Face flush from the dance floor for more reasons than movement, he shivered as David whispered against his ear, “If we weren't surrounded by other dancers I'd take you here on the floor, bend you over one of the tables.”

_ By Neptune _ , he inwardly groaned and turned around and kissed the man. A slow kiss turned quick and fierce until someone else on the dance floor bumped into them.

His eyes widened and he bit back a moan as David tweaked one of his nipples through the shirt he wore. He stared around at the others on the dance floor, heart pounding against his chest, hoping no one had seen  _that_ .

David took his hand and led him back to their table where he picked up the check, left a tip, and took the check to the cash register to pay for their meal.

“Where are we going now?”

“You'll see, Arthur, but it's a surprise.”

If David didn't have to drive, he thought he could have helped the darker man take care of their mutual _affliction_. 

He'd have to wait until they reach the destination David had in mind.

In the meantime, he stared up at the stars. “It's hard to see the sky beneath the sea.”

“It is, but there is many wonders below the surface that the sky does not hold. Unless perhaps you have got a spacecraft that can travel the universe or you can breathe outside any atmosphere.”

“Space is nice.”

“You've been?”

“The Justice League...”

“Is it as spectacular as the underwater world?”

“In some ways, yes. In other ways, no.”

David whistled and chuckled.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Well there's the Mile High Club and then well that's far higher than a mile.”

Arthur's eyes widened and then he stared ahead, face flushed.

As they'd spoken David had driven up an incline and parked atop a cliff overlooking the local city lights that were far enough below and far enough away that it did not detract from the sky and the glimmering stars.

Arthur stared down at the cityscape and then up at the stars above. “Beautiful.”

David undid his seat belt and turned his head to gaze at the blonde's profile. “Yes, very.”

Blue eyes gazed into warm brown.

Worrying his lower lip, Arthur undid his seat belt and shuffled over. Turning onto his knees he placed on, on either side of David and lowered his head to press his lips against the other man's.

He felt David's hand weaving through his hair as their mouths opened for each other.

Arthur's tongue slowly swiped over David's lower lip and then David's tongue pressed his back and the two tongues wrapped around each other. Dancing back and forth from one mouth to the other and back again.

His arms wrapped around David's neck and his palms slid down his back.

* * *

David wondered if Arthur knew what he was doing to him. Already, back even before they'd wound up on the dance floor he'd been hard. How could he not be at the sight of the blonde beauty. He'd always wondered how so ruthless a superhero could be so pretty even back when they'd fought tooth and nail.

His hands found their way beneath Arthur's shirt, his fingers kneaded into his warm back before leaving his flesh to squeeze his ass to lift him up a bit so he could undo his own fly. Then from a compartment at the side of his chair, he pulled up a dagger and carefully brought it to the material in the way of what he was after.

Their tongues continued their tango, lips pressed firmly, brusingly against each other as he cut into the fabric. Tore at it until he was satisfied enough to place the dagger back where he'd taken it out.

With one hand he grabbed his cock and with the other, he gripped Arthur by the hip. 

The head of his cock brushed against Arthur's hole and the blonde shuddered, a moan muffled between their tongue, teeth, and lips.

Thrusting up he groaned into their kiss as he felt Arthur's tight hot channel surround his cock.

Arthur broke the kiss and tilted his head back, his hands on David's shoulders as he moaned. 

David watched, spellbound as those blue eyes were overtaken by the black of the blonde's widened pupils until only a sliver of blue remained.

Licking his lips he moaned and grunted as Arthur impaled himself on his cock, taking in the rest of his length without preamble. 

“David,” Arthur's head tilted down and he felt his tongue swipe beneath his ear. The intimacy of his name on his tongue only drove him to take hold of Arthur's waist and help him bounce up and down.

Arthur himself helped by lifting himself up and then quickly impaling himself on David's cock. 

“You're so _huge_ David,” the blonde's body shook and his eyes were aflame with desire.

“And your pussy is fucking tight, Arthur.”

Whenever Arthur lowered himself onto his length, taking in all of him, David groaned as the blonde squeezes his hole tighter around him for a moment before relaxing and rising back up.

“You're a tease; just like a slut.”

“You can't tell me you don't like it,” Arthur ground out as his breathing grew heavier with each successive impalement of his ass by David's cock. His panted quicker as he thrust down and pulled back up faster and faster.

David kept up with the pace Arthur set and each time he sped up, he followed.

“Oh! Ahn! Hah! David!” Arthur's head tilted back and his body shuddered.

“Close?” He growled and tipped his head forward to suck on the flesh of Arthur's exposed throat.

“Yes, ah, I need, ah, to, oooh, cum, hahn, please, David.”

Reaching between them he took Arthur's cock in his hand through the material of his skintight dress pants and tugged on him. “Cum Arthur, I want to see you come undone.”

His own body raced toward climax as he thrust up into Arthur even as the blonde impaled himself on his cock. His own body shifted to help the pale beauty find just the right angle so that his prostate was stimulated with each successive thrust of their bodies.

Over him he heard Arthur gasp, felt his body spasm, his hands squeeze his shoulders. In his hand, he felt the fabric soaked through.

The next wave of Arthur's orgasm had him cumming hard and fast inside him as Arthur's ass squeezed around his cock. With each spasm of Arthur's body and that ring of muscles, David shot his seed into him. Until they were both spent.

Slipping out of Arthur, he hugged him tight and pulled a lever to let his seat fall back.

He stared up at the stars while he brushed the fingers of one hand through soft blonde hair.

Arthur sighed and instead of moving off him rested atop him.

“I'm not too heavy am I?”

“No, Arthur. You're _perfect_.”

“No one is perfect.”

“To me, you are.”

“I'm still taking all of this in, you know?”

“Hard to believe we'd ever get along, Arthur?”

“Yes, or it was. Before.” 

He felt Arthur nuzzle against his shoulder. His hand moved lower, up and down the blonde's back. If he told the man what his intentions were, he worried that might have him running for the hills, or for the castle in the sea where he'd be surrounded by all the Atlanteans who would never let him through unless given the order to by their king.

“Are you going to run away from this, Arthur?”

“I...” he felt him take a deep breath and then slowly exhale, “no. What would be the use in running when I'd only be drawn back to you?”

“That confuses you, doesn't it?”

“Yes! It does.”

“Well, I do not want to lose you or this chance now it's come to me, to us. So I was thinking...”

“For some thinking can be dangerous.” Arthur lifted his head to glance up at him. He looked _almost_ coy.

“Perhaps. However I was on that private cove to locate an ancient treasure. It may no longer be there, but I thought we both could go back to look.”

“As long as I'm not called away as the JL is investigating something. The Atom and The Flash were sent as the preliminary investigators. If they're in need of assistance...”

“I understand, but hopefully it will not come to that and the two of us can have a bit of fun looking for the treasure mentioned in the old journals of some lost pirate, or privateer.”

“Okay.”

He grabbed hold of Arthur's face and tilted their heads so that he could brush his lips over the blonde's.

“We'd best get back to the hotel. In the morning we can set off back to the cove unless you need to be back at Amnesty Bay.”

“I'm not expected back yet.”

“Good.” He hoped to get plenty of alone time with Arthur Curry before he was lost to the sea until he came back up to visit those of the land. Not that he couldn't follow him, but getting past the other Atlantean's would not be an easy feat, even impossible without their King to personally escort him within the walls of his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you readers enjoyed the chapter.


	9. Thoughts

During the night after their tryst in the car, Arthur had wound up _not _sleeping in his own bed at the hotel. At least it had been night where no one could see what David had done to the pants he'd worn and David had kept right behind him so no one could actually get a look.

When he awoke the next morning he discovered an arm tossed over him and a pair of legs tangled with his own.

He felt his face warming up as memories from the past couple of nights, especially the day before flashed before his eyes.

Arthur blinked and stared at the dark figure so close to him. An _enemy, _or so David Hyde had been at one point in time.

Given a few quiet moments to collect his thoughts, he wasn't quite sure how it had been so _easy_ just to give himself to the man. _A man_. Something he'd not done prior to the day before, but it hadn't taken long, _at all_.

Something had drawn him to David. And now, although he should be trying to slip away and disappear back into the depths of the ocean and to Atlantis, he _didn't_. Instead, he just _stared_. His heart pounding.

Muscles unused to being so used _ached_.

He had no idea where they'd go, _now_, after what they'd done. 

The thought of just ending it there and then didn't... it didn't feel right.

Seconds later a pair of brown eyes opened and caught his gaze.

“Good morning, Arthur.”

“Good morning, David.” 

David smiled and moved his hand up and down Arthur's side. “Shall we return to your private Gotham Beach so that we might locate the treasure I mentioned?”

He shivered at the touch and with a blink and a nod he agreed, “Yes,” even though he thought he should be getting back home to Amnesty Bay and then to Atlantis. 

David's hand reached up to brush against his cheek and then captured his jaw.

Blue eyes widened and then blonde lashes fluttered closed as David's mouth brushed over his. _Sweet_. _Tender_.

Beneath David's kiss, his lips parted and he felt the flick of the tip of the darker man's tongue against his lower lip.

David pulled him flush against him, each wearing _nothing_ beneath the covers as the skin on skin contact had been sought in the night.

Their tongues brushed against each other even as Arthur ran his hands over David's bald head and down to the back of his neck.

David's own hands brushed through soft blonde hair before taking a fistful and giving the fistful a slight tug.

Arthur's breath hitched and his body shuddered.

As both men shifted beneath the covers their cocks pressed against the other man's.

Two separate groans were muffled by their shared kiss and the sweep of one tongue against that of the other.

David broke the kiss and began to brush his lips against Arthur's cheeks down to his jawline. He planted kiss after kiss along his neck and throat.

Arthur gasped as he felt David's teeth scrape against his Adam's apple. 

Taking hold of David's shoulders he rolled them over till he was atop the darker man and ran his tongue down David's neckline to the hollow of his throat. Left light nips down to one pectoral and then sucked on a patch of skin as he ground his cock against David's.

Underneath him, he heard the man groan. Felt his hands in his hair even as he shimmied down his body. 

His tongue flicked once over one of David's nipples before pressing his lips and his teeth and his tongue down, down, _down_ over the darker man's abs to his naval. His tongue circled around before dipping lower still.

Arthur's torso dragged down over David's cock and heard the other man groan. He shivered as he felt the wet tip against his sternum, then against his chin before he moved and with him the blankets they'd had covering them both.

Licking his lips he moved one hand to take hold of David's large cock before taking the head between his lips.

“Fuck!” David practically growled as he tugged again on Arthur's blonde locks.

* * *

David had felt upon awakening that Arthur might be slipping away. If not physically, then in his head. Not something he could allow. Not after what had occurred between them.

And so the kiss he'd bestowed upon the blonde beauty had turned into _more_. And he could admit if only to himself, that he wanted to be greedy. He _wanted_ more.

Those warm wet lips wrapped around his cock had him groaning and near bucking his hips.

“That's it. That's right. You're doing good, Arthur.” He tugged on the man's hair and then ruffled the tresses. Even first thing in the morning the half-Atlantean was gorgeous.

There had been times in the past when he wondered why the heroes had to be so damn attractive. Though to him none could compare to Aquaman, to Arthur Curry.

When he felt that mouth taking in even more of his cock he bit back a moan and spoke. “Relax your throat, Arthur. Swallow around and breath through your nose.”

Soon he felt his cock at the back of Arthur's mouth. Heard the man gag briefly before he swallowed around his cock and took him down his throat. Not all the way, but enough, if only for a moment before pulling his head back up.

Those blue eyes stared up at him, uncertainly in their depths.

He brushed back blonde hair that had fallen over his forehead. “Your mouth feels so damn good, Arthur. Do you have any idea what you look like with your lips around my cock where they've _always_ belonged?”

Color bloomed on Arthur's cheeks and he smirked. “Try again.”

Arthur's long blonde lashes fluttered before he lowered his head and swallowed around his cock again.

David knew he was quite large. Especially in length. Some might not even have tried what pale beauty was attempting.

When Arthur hummed around his cock he nearly came. It took all his willpower to _not_.

“Enough.”

Arthur blinked and released his cock from his mouth and licked his lips.

David sat up and took Arthur's hands. Kissed each palm and tugged him close. Before rolling them over the bed again until he was on top of Arthur with Arthur's backside against his front.

“David?”

He chuckled against the back of Arthur's neck while he held Arthur's wrists behind his back.

“I'm going to open you up and you're going to take every inch, Arthur. After, we can shower, dress and go to that private little beach.” He brushed his lips over the back of the half-Atlantean's neck.

Arthur's moan went straight to his cock which was pressed between the cheeks of the blonde's ass.

“On our way to find that treasure, I think we could stop somewhere and at least buy an anal plug and some more lube. Keep you ready for me all day long, take you whenever I want.”

“Fuck,” Arthur groaned as he tried to free his wrists.

David nipped at his ear. “Oh yes, we'll be doing that.” 

With his free hand he reached under his pillow for a pack of lube. A bottle would be so much better. But they'd work with what they had.

Still holding Arthur's wrists in one hand he lifted the packet to his mouth and tore it with his teeth and proceeded to squeeze out the contents between his pinned lovers' ass cheeks.

Underneath him, he felt Arthur shiver.

Brushing his fingertips around Arthur's hole he heard him gasp. Felt again him trying to free his hands from his grip – and succeeded in doing so after several moments as David thrust two of his fingers into the tight heat of the blonde's hole.

With his hand free he pressed the palm down on Arthur's head, fingers threading through blonde tresses before holding him down.

“Hurry up and put your cock inside me!” The blonde shuddered and moaned.

“You're rather pushy, aren't you, Arthur? We'll have to see about that, _later_.” He was growing impatient himself, but with this being so _new_ he wasn't about to rock the boat _too_ much. His lover would need to be eased into the _training._

“What?”

“_Later._” Once he'd added a third and forth finger, he brushed his fingertips against a bundle of nerves that had Arthur's body jolting beneath him and the man's hands tangled in the bed cover.

Lowering his head he flicked his tongue along Arthur's spine before he removed his fingers and shifted to align himself and his cock against the other man's hole.

With a knee he knocked Arthur's legs further apart before sliding the head of his cock into him. Then, ever so slowly he pushed his way inside him, deeper and deeper as he grit his teeth.

“You're so _tight_, Arthur.”

* * *

Arthur shuddered at the feel of David's cock entering him – stretching him well beyond what the man's fingers had done.

His hands curled into the sheets of the bed as he pressed his cheek against one of the pillows, his breath hitched. His lips were wet and parted and unable to hold back the grunts and moans that escaped him.

Eyes fluttering closed his whole body shuddered again as he felt David's long thick cock pass slowly over his prostate.

He managed to bite back that shuddering moan. Until he felt the him fully seated in him with his balls resting against his ass.

Then he felt the warmth of David's breath against his back, the press of lips across his shoulder, the flick of his tongue over the shell of his ear, the scrape of his teeth just below his earlobe.

He couldn't lifted his head, not with David's hand holding him down _again_. The man's other hand he felt against one of his hips as he began to pull out before thrusting into him again... and again... and _again_.

“What do you want, Arthur?” David whispered huskily against his ear.

“F-faster, please.”

“As you wish.”

He felt David pull out save for the head of his cock before thrusting in over and over, faster and faster.

His body tried to meet every movement despite the man trying to hold him down and in place.

There was little else he could do but moan, groan, grunt, shiver, shudder, and shake as David impaled him with his cock. Sounds he couldn't hold back, especially not when the darker man aimed at _that_ spot inside him with each thrust.

“Oh Neptune, I'm goin...going to...”

“Cum for me, Arthur,” David growled by his ear before he felt the mans teeth sink into his flesh. Not enough to draw blood, but just enough to send him over the edge as his hard cock pressed against the bed over and over.

His hands grasped the sheets, his body shuddered, his muscles tensed moments before he came in a shuddering loud gasping moan.

As the bed and its cover grew damp beneath him he felt David thrusting quickly a few more times, grunting over him before the man's cock twitched inside him and he felt the warm gush of his seed spilling deep within.

When David's body collapsed onto his and those lips brushed against the side of his neck he let out a content sigh.

He was content that was until he started to get uncomfortable due to the wet spot he was laying on.

“I think we should get up and have that shower now.”

David pulled his flaccid cock out of him and rolled over to sit up and stand. He turned to offer him his hand. “Of course. Then we can get our things together and leave to find that treasure.”

“What even _is_ the treasure?”

“You'll see if it's still there.”

Arthur took David's hand and let him lead him to the shower. Despite his earlier misgivings he decided perhaps he should see where this took them. As long as the man didn't do anything _illegal_ or _harmful_ to the humans or the Atlanteans then he could... allow whatever this was to continue because he couldn't... could _not_ pull away or end whatever they'd begun.

He didn't want to. _No_. But if it continued beyond this he knew things would get complicated due to who they were – mostly who _he_ was. King of Atlantis.

There would be time to worry about that later if it came to it.

But he pushed aside those worries as they set foot into the shower. For now he'd just concentrate on the plan for the day ahead. A little treasure hunt back on the small secluded beach of Gotham where this as far as he knew, had all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter as I try to get back into the writing saddle bit by bit as I have more time again even if its not as much time as it was before.
> 
> It has been a while since I was able to find time to myself, (again). Family members keep winding up in the hospital for one reason or another, or they get sick and I act in the capacity of a caretaker if they don't have to go to the hospital. Then I think because of the stress I wind up getting sick after (heh). And when it comes to my mental health issues I /do/ sometimes disappear from being online for a week or two... although the message I had left about that was eaten up I guess or just didn't go through.
> 
> Anyway, I'm semi-back. Things are still hectic and now with holidays around the corner well I will still be rather busy until after the Holidays this month and next and I signed up for some other writing which happens to have a deadline. Just the one though, because I want to concentrate back on the Unsettled series and a couple of other fics I have going on.
> 
> I hope everyone has had a great Halloween and/or will be having a great November. Did anyone sign up for NaNo this year? I haven't participated in that in a few years, but I remember quite enjoying it when I did participate. One time I wrote 10,000 words in a day in order to play catch up on the goal. That was horrible for my wrists and fingers though, ouch.
> 
> Been wondering what other pairings and fandoms people are into. I'm ever curious, although for now I'm not about to delve into any others I like reading/watching because then I'd never get anything labeled complete.


	10. Highway Shenanigans

Once they'd finished their showers each man dressed in tight wranglers. Arthur in a short-sleeved pale blue button down shirt and David in a light amber one. Both had boots on over their socks. David had chosen speedo's for them which matched the color of their shirts. After they'd finished dressing and had a quick meal they left and headed back toward Gotham City and the little cove that David Hyde believed some treasure to be hidden somewhere on or around. 

Arthur glanced out of the car window as David drove them down one of the main streets headed back toward the hidden beach in Gotham that they'd left not too long ago. There was something there that David wanted to find, but when the darker man pulled to a stop outside a parking lot he blinked.

“What's this place?”

David turned and smirked as he undid his seat belt and Arthur's too. “It seemed to me that we were in need of some items to help us.”

Arthur glanced at the sign outside and his brows furrowed. The place certainly wouldn't help them find whatever treasure David was after. Then realizing his face heated. “Oh...”

David nodded and once out of his car held the door open for Arthur.

He really hoped there weren't too many people that would recognize him. The only persons who currently lived in Gotham that could recognize him was Bruce Wayne, or Alfred Pennyworth. Everyone else lived elsewhere. Then again he didn't think they'd mention anything. Especially if he mentioned how he had some idea what Batman and Joker had been up to at the last meeting.

It wasn't like he'd never been in such a shop before, but he often went to one that wasn't so... close either to his own home, or to those he knew. Even so, he followed right alongside the dark skinned man who'd once been his enemy and was now... he gulped as he tripped over the thought, into the adult outlet.

Arthur was thankful he didn't spot anyone he knew as David took hold of a cart. He let David lead lead him to the back. Where they stopped in front of shelf upon shelf of adult toys along with a shelf stocked with assorted lube.

He watched David reach up for boxed items that had been untampered with. His eyes widened with each parcel placed into the cart. Each item was black, orange, green, or blue. Anal plugs, anal beads, vibrators, dildos, prostate massagers, cock rings, blindfolds, leather handcuffs, and what looked like a collar.

David turned toward him and whispered against his ear as he moved behind him and directed him toward the shelf filled with an assortment of lube. “Choose at least seven or eight, Arthur, and place them in the cart with the other items.”

He'd been content to let David choose, even though the man had selected a lot more than he thought they needed, but the way his warm breath tickled against the back of his ear caused a shiver to run through him.

Lifting his hand he chose mostly flavored lubes. Chocolate, Blue Raspberry, Green Apple, Pina Colada, Strawberry Pomegranate, Watermelon, and Mint. Each of which he placed in the cart at hand even as David brushed his lips against his neck.

“Good choices, although this brand, Wicked _Aqua_ and its assorted flavors.” He added a few from that brand to the cart. “Now, Arthur, let's go get rung up and we'll head to the next shop.”

He blinked. “More shopping? You haven't got enough?” He stared pointedly at the cart.

David's smirk returned. “There may be other items for playtime, but not everything will fit in the car. I was thinking a shop for some outfits.” He tugged Arthur flush up against him by his hips and then one hand moved up over his back to tug at a strand of blonde hair.

His head tilted back and his eyes met David's and then the darker man's mouth claimed his. Their eyes locked as David's tongue teased Arthur's lips until the blond opened his mouth. For a moment their tongues twisted around each others before David pulled back. 

“A taste for later, my dear Arthur.”

He licked his lips and saw David's eyes follow the motion. 

They both turned toward the cashier's counter where their items were rung up and David pulled out his wallet to hand the man behind the counter a credit card.

It seemed that the man's treasure hunting and his father's before him had proven fruitful if he were to go by David Hyde's car and everything else he'd paid for or had worn lately.

Arthur kept his gaze on the dark bald head as David interacted with the cashier. He really preferred not to make eye contact. However he glanced at the cashier as they turned to leave with a small smile and proceeded to follow David out of the store, carrying at least one of the paper bags holding the purchases made.

* * *

David once he and Arthur were in the car and their seat-belts were on he turned the key in the ignition. “Now, on to the next establishment. I have a few ideas of what would look good on you.”

Blue eyes stared into warm chocolate. “You want to play dress up?”

He chuckled. “Something like that. I think we both look good in suits. _However_ there are stores dedicated to role-play outfits and leather scenes. That means at least two more shops to stop at.”

“You don't think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself?” Arthur quirked a brow as David placed one hand on the steering wheel and took hold of the shifter.

He glanced over the pale blond with a grin, “Am I? Going by that tent you're sporting, I don't think so, do you?” He watched as Arthur's cheeks tinged pink and blue eyes widened.

Arthur's lashes lowered as did his head.

“We may just have to stop somewhere and take care of that, although I'm of a mind to let you walk into the next shop like that.” He turned his gaze to check the rear view mirror and side before pulling out of park and into reverse. He kept his gaze on the road and what was around them as he pulled into the street and drove.

Arthur finally regained his voice. “You wouldn't...”

“Oh, I would, Arthur Curry. There's a lot that I would do to see you squirm, especially beneath me.” He briefly glanced at him at the end of the sentence and then his attention returned quickly back to the road.

He chuckled when Arthur grew silent again. He'd enjoyed pressing his buttons. Much different ones than he'd once pressed in the past, but this... this was better. The only thing he had to do was to become such an integral part of the blonde's life that they'd be inseparable. Or, as near as one could be without feeling smothered. 

David's thoughts turned to the purchases made. He wondered if Arthur had caught sight of the collar. It was a bit soon to be placing one on the blonde, but there was a difference between a training collar and a collar a sub wore once they were fully trained and entered a committed relationship with their dominant. Then again it was all in how one perceived that way of life and its nuances.

Of course he had to keep most of his attention on the road, so he couldn't dwell too much more on the matter as he turned on the radio. He heard Arthur sigh at the choice of music.

Within another fifteen minutes and six and a half songs later, David turned into the parking lot of a mall that took up a couple of streets in the city. He'd had to look it up on his phone before back at motel. He knew there were a couple of stores that he wanted them to explore and if the quality was as good as the reviews he'd read had mentioned they'd be getting an entire new part of their wardrobes.

David wasted no time in leading them to the first store. “I thought a few new suits would be good.” He tilted his head to Arthur whose hand he held in his after they were measured to better help them with their selection.

He figured ocean blues and greens to be the best choices for the pale blond beauty while selecting navy blues and grays for himself with a few colors thrown in. Some pinstriped and others not.

When he spotted sock garters he walked over and picked them up. Glanced at Arthur and then back at the assorted colors. Unable to choose just any one or two colors he chose two of each and placed them in their cart.

Arthur asked, “Do we really need _all_ of this, David? It seems a bit... much.”

David's brows arched. “I don't think it's enough, but I want to leave some room in the car.” He reached out one hand to brush his fingers through the soft blonde tresses as the workers in the world of retail watched on. One of the other customers frowned at them and muttered something that had David glaring in their direction.

He turned and had Arthur follow with the cart to the shoe isle where he selected wingtips, oxfords, and a few other brands and types. The rest of what he was after for them would come from their next stop in the mall. However not before carrying what they had out to the car where he made sure everything would be secure.

“We should still have room for the last few things I wanted to purchase.”

“We're going back inside?” Arthur blinked while looking directly at him.

“Of course. It doesn't matter _what_ some of the people think either.”

“You heard that then?”

He nodded with a frown. “Yes. Some people never learn.”

Arthur chuckled and smiled at him. “I'm glad _you_ learned.”

With a smirk, David placed his hand on the small of Arthur's back and with the car locked up returned to the interior of the mall. Wherein he whispered into the blond's ear.

“I can't wait for you to put your mouth to good use on the ride to the cove.” He winked and then walked ahead toward the next shop.

* * *

Arthur's face heated at David's words and he opened his mouth to splutter. Until he noticed the patrons of the mall walking in all direction and thought better of it.

He shook his head and easily caught up to the dark bald headed stud. It didn't take a genius to realize that there were several people glancing at David Hyde with sparked interest. Only some of which glanced away and went about their business when Arthur looped his arm around one of David's.

As he'd done earlier he had to think of something that would stave off his arousal so that he didn't walk around with the sign for all to read.

His brows rose when he was led into a specialty store that was obviously for men. Judging by the outfits that was. Military uniforms, medical uniforms, there were even mock imitation costumes of superheroes. It was more the police officer, firemen, and secret service clothing that caught his eye out of everything. But then there were yet other outfits and he knew that all of this wasn't for professionals, but for those looking to add a bit of role-play into their sex lives.

David's hand moved up his back and then a quick downward stroke until he felt the man's hand cup an ass cheek through his wranglers.

“David,” he whispered against his ear, “not in public.”

“I'm only staking my claim. There are many here who stare at you. Can't say I blame them, for you are more than desirable.”

Before he could argue more, David's hand moved back up to where it had been before they'd entered the shop and turned him toward the racks with speedo's, jockstraps, and other assorted items that David soon tossed into a cart he'd procured seconds prior.

When he saw who else was in the store he felt his face get hot. He didn't think David Hyde knew the man without his mask.

“Hello, Arthur!” The man waved with a grin.

“Hi... Hal.”

Hal glanced at David and his brows rose when he saw where the dark mans hand was. “I see you're busy. I'm about done here anyway, so I'll see you later.” He waved and headed for the cashier carrying a basket.

“Who was that?” David growled against his ear, sending tendrils of pleasure throughout Arthur.

Arthur groaned. “David. He's just a friend.”

David moved his hand from the blond's back and snaked it down over his naval to rub against Arthur's crotch.

Arthur covered his mouth with his hand to muffle a moan of need.

“You're rather hard right now, Arthur,” David said and proceeded to nip against Arthur's neck where it met his shoulder. “We'll take care of both our _needs_ after we check out and return to the car.”

He could do little more than nod. His face reddened whenever he caught anyone staring at him and David. The evidence of their arousal for one another was all too evident to prying eyes as they were rung up, paid up, and left the establishment.

Once in the car he lay back his head with a sigh of relief.

David started the car and waited for the hood to fall back before driving out of the malls parking lot and onto the freeway.

The cool air did nothing to cool his heated flesh and desires.

He glanced in David's direction when he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. His blue gaze dropped to the crotch of the darker man's wranglers. Where he saw the man tug out his impressive sized cock.

When Arthur went to turn his head at the sound of other cars zipping by then in one direction or the other, depending on what side of the road they were on, David caught a fistful of his hair.

“Arthur, don't pay attention to the other cars. Take care of this,” he tugged on his hair and pushed his head down into his lap. 

Arthur tried to lift his head up, but David's hold was strong. He'd obviously been working out. Although if he struggled again and used a bit more force in his strength he knew he could get out of the hold. Not that he really wanted to. But he didn't want people to see him.

“No one's going to see your face, Arthur.” David pointed out with a smirk.

“You're a bad influence, you know that?”

“If it gets those pretty lips wrapped around my cock, then all the better.”

He shook his head slightly and then brought one hand around to grab a hold of the base of David's cock. His mouth opened and engulfed the head of the ebony cock.

David drew in a sharp breath above and returned the hand in Arthur's hair to the steering wheel.

He glanced up through thick eyelashes and pressed the flat of his tongue against the small slit of the top of the head. Humming against the hard and soft flesh he noticed the change in David's breathing rhythm. 

Arthur managed a partial smile even with David's cock-head between his lips. He flicked his tongue against the slit and then around the mushroom top before sliding his tongue against a thickened vein.

“Fuck,” David said on a harsh aroused breath.

He half-chuckled around the man's girth and suckled on the couple of inches in his mouth before lowering his head to take more of his length. His hand squeezed lightly and stroked up and down David's length. His fist met his lips again and again before his fisted hand lowered and brushed against the dark man's scrotum.

With his free hand he reached for his own pants zipper and slowly worked the zipper down and popped the button. Freeing his cock from the tight confines.

Parting his mouth he hummed around David's cock again and his tongue stroked side to side and up and down where he was capable of reaching.

He could feel the wind whipping his hair back as the car breezed by on the highway past other cars. Arthur tried not to think about them and to concentrate only on his and David's hardness.

He shuddered as he wrapped his hand around his own cock and gave it a few simple strokes. He gathered the pre-come leaking his head and spread it over his shaft to allow better motion and friction.

“You're getting good, Arthur, but how good _are_ you? Do you think you can take my cock down that throat of yours?”

His eyes widened at the suggestion and decided to try his best. With a moan muffled against David's girth he bobbed his head up and back down. With every motion he took to bob his head back down he took a little bit more of the darker man's cock into his mouth.

When he felt the head of David's cock against the back of his throat he groaned as he bobbed his head back up.

“There are so many vehicles passing us. Some don't even look, but there's someone now watching.”

Of course there was, Arthur thought, because David had come to a stop due to a street light he could see out of the corner of his eye.

He knew they still couldn't see his face, but they could see David's. Who was trying to rile him up he thought. Well, he'd just have to show him that he was calm enough not to panic.

He took an inward breath as he bobbed his head back down over David's saliva wet cock and took him down his throat. 

David, startled, moaned and growled, “Arthur!”

He heard the giggling of a couple of women.

Arthur managed not to gag, but a few seconds later bobbed his head back up to where he only sucked on the very tip of David's head. A good thing too as David pressed his foot on the gas once the street light had changed colors again.

Now, with each bob of his head up and down the length of David's cock he swallowed him down. Then on the upward motion he flicked his tongue against him again and again.

He could feel David's body shudder as he neared climax.

“Damn, Arthur,” David said huskily as he pulled onto a side street and parked. 

Dark hands grabbed hold of blond hair and and tugged. Arthur lifted his head only for those same hands to push him back down. He had to adapt quicker than his own pace to manage to take the dark man's cock down his throat. At one point he nearly choked before his head was lifted again.

“Keep stroking yourself, Arthur.”

He shuddered at the tone and how commanding it sounded to his ear. Needing to cum he resumed jerking his cock in his fisted hand while the one that had been holding the base of David's cock moved and stroked the dark bald stud's balls.

“Come for me, Arthur Curry!” David Hyde grunted as he pulled on Arthur's hair.

Arthur's body shuddered as he stroked his cock faster and faster. Then, finally, he spilled his seed and felt his face flush.

David held him down and thrust upward into Arthur's mouth and shot his load down his throat.

Arthur coughed even as he tried to swallow it all. Cum dribbled from the corners of his mouth, down his chin and over his throat.

David smirked and reached over to open the dash and pulled out some tissues to wipe up the upholstery and Arthur's cock.

He blinked and felt his face heat up yet again as David took his hand and licked and sucked off every drop of cum.

Then his eyes widened when he noticed that David had his cellphone in one hand and that a flash went off.

“David!” He frowned at him.

“I'm keeping this one,” he pocketed his cellphone and then grabbed hold of Arthur's hair with one hand and wrapped his other arm around to his back. Leaned in toward him and gave him an open mouthed kiss and swiped his tongue over his mouth and flicked his tongue along the corners of Arthur's mouth and nibbled down his chin.

David tugged on Arthur's hair until he tilted his head back and ran his tongue down over his neck and sucked on the flesh over his Adam's apple.

Arthur's own arms wrapped around David and his hands found their way beneath the man's shirt where he stroked up and down his back.

David broke their kiss and murmured against his lips. “We're almost to our destination. The car won't be able to go.”

“It's a beach...”

“Good thing we're wearing speedo's then, isn't it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I just hope it still flows together from the last time it was updated...
> 
> I know its been awhile and those who've read the updates in His Unsettling Demands, or Unsettling Urges know what's been going on and the reason for the delay and that updates may be quite sporadic due to the issues discussed there.
> 
> I must also thank BatFan88 for inspiring the highway scene and part of the shopping.


End file.
